Londonian Rhapsody (Rhapsodie londonienne)
by BlueEscritura15
Summary: Rien ne va plus entre Sherlock et John, son allié/amant : l'harmonie qui régnait au 221B Baker Street semble avoir disparu. Alors qu'il perdait espoir, voilà qu'un certain Jim Moriarty vient jouer sa partition dans la vie du détective. Les ennuis ne vont pas tarder...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Drame en sourdine :**

_« L'amour est un verre de cristal qui se brise en silence » _Serge Gainsbourg

_221B Baker Street, à Londres._

Le temps pluvieux qui s'abattait sur Londres n'avait jamais aussi bien représenté l'humeur de Sherlock Holmes. Accoudé à la fenêtre, le plus brillant des détectives regardait les gouttes d'eau s'écraser sur les carreaux d'un air mélancolique. Au fond de lui, le détective se sentait mal : il avait l'impression d'être prisonnier de quelque chose qui le dépassait. Soudain, il entendit la poignée de la porte s'ouvrir et une voix lui dire « Je suis de retour ! »

Le détective ne se retourna même pas pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant qu'il avait déjà reconnu : John Watson, son complice… son conjoint. Enfin, si on pouvait dire les choses ainsi, car depuis quelques temps, le courant ne passait plus entre les deux hommes. Si les débuts ressemblaient à un rêve éveillé pour Sherlock et John, la routine avait tôt fait de venir distiller son poison et ses effets se sont très vite fait ressentir dans leur relation. Sherlock ne voyait même plus ce qui avait bien pu les rapprocher : leur passion commune pour les énigmes, l'adrénaline qui les liait à chaque enquête… Tout ça aujourd'hui ne voulait plus rien dire pour le détective qui se demandait bien ce qui le retenait auprès de John.

En parlant de l'intéressé, le médecin fit son entrée dans le salon, les bras chargés de quelques courses « C'est bon, j'ai acheté tout ce qu'il faut pour la semaine. Ah, et j'ai reçu un appel de Lestrade : on a un nouveau meurtre sur les bras ! »

« Très bien, j'arrive ! » répondit simplement le détective qui se leva de son siège et prit sa veste.

Sur le trajet, le silence régnait dans la voiture. Et c'était ainsi depuis plusieurs mois : alors que d'habitude, les deux hommes discutaient de l'affaire avec entrain, ils ne se parlaient presque plus à présent. Sûrement parce qu'ils ne trouvaient plus rien à se dire…

Le détective fut tiré de ses rêveries lorsque la voiture freina devant le lieu du crime : une belle maison cossue, dont l'entrée était entourée de bandelettes jaunes de la police. Avant de sortir, il se tourna vers Watson et lui adressa un petit sourire « On y va, John ? Le crime n'attend pas ! »

« Mouais ! » marmonna ce dernier qui quitta la voiture, peu enthousiaste.

Cette réponse froide effaça instantanément le sourire de Sherlock qui soupira : ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de réchauffer l'atmosphère… Dépité, il sortit du véhicule et se dirigea vers l'inspecteur Lestrade.

« Bonjour, Lestrade. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

« Et bien, on a un sacré problème ! Venez voir ! »

Le consultant talonna l'inspecteur et entra à l'intérieur. Là, dans la demeure, régnait une ambiance électrique. « On peut savoir à qui appartient cette maison ? »

« Elle appartient à Sir Reginald Murray, membre de la Chambre du Parlement ! »

« Sir Reginald ? Le même qui a fait polémique l'année dernière avec ses blagues douteuses sur la communauté LGBT ? »

« Exact. Et quand vous irez voir son cadavre, vous allez tout de suite comprendre pourquoi on est empêtrés dans une sale affaire ! » Intrigué, Holmes s'avança vers le salon, là où avait été découvert le corps.

À peine eut-il le temps d'entrer qu'il fit un bond en arrière. Sur le tapis gisait le parlementaire Sir Reginald Murray, et le moins qu'on pouvait dire était que le spectacle sortait de l'ordinaire : l'homme avait la chemise à moitié défaite, et le col était ouvert. Son pantalon, sans doute de costume, était baissé jusqu'aux chevilles, tout comme son caleçon, ne laissant qu'aux pans de sa chemise le devoir de cacher son intimité. Le visage du mort était violacé et des marques circulaires décoraient son cou.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous disiez que cette affaire allait être problématique, Lestrade : tout laisse à penser qu'on va avoir droit à une affaire de mœurs ! »

« Le genre de choses dont je me passerais bien ! » grommela le policier

« Et moi donc ! » lança une voix que Sherlock reconnut sans difficulté

« Bonjour, Mycroft ! »

Effectivement, Mycroft Holmes, membre du gouvernement britannique – et également de ses services secrets – venait de faire son entrée, son sempiternel parapluie noir à la main.

« Bonjour, mon cher frère. Greg ! »

« Bonjour, . »

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Mycroft. Alors, messieurs, que pouvez-vous me dire ? »

« Au vu des premières constatations, la victime semblerait avoir succombé à une asphyxie auto-érotique qui a mal tourné... » commença Sherlock.

« Décidément, j'en aurais vue de toutes les couleurs au cours de ma carrière ! » soupira l'aîné des Holmes qui s'épongea le front avec un mouchoir.

« Puis-je terminer ? Merci ! Donc, je disais que la victime avait dû mourir lors d'un jeu érotique qui s'est mal passé. Alors dit comme ça, on penserait que ce n'était un accident domestique. Mais regardez bien la table : il y a une bouteille de whisky à moitié vide et deux verres sont posés à côté. Je peux affirmer sans trop de difficultés que Sir Murray attendait de la visite. Mais je peux aussi vous assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une présence féminine : sur sa chemise, on peut relever deux parfums différents. L'un est _Chrome _d'Azzaro, tandis que l'autre est… un déodorant _Chocolate_ de la marque AXE pour Hommes. Et étant donné que ce produit est plutôt destiné à de jeunes acheteurs, j'en conclus que le mystérieux visiteur est un jeune homme ! »

« HEIN ? Vous êtes en train d'insinuer que Sir Murray avait un amant ? » glapit Philip Anderson, le médecin légiste et ennemi de Sherlock, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se mêler de la conversation.

« Ah vous, hors de ma vue ! Je n'ai pas besoin que votre QI d'huître vienne m'interrompre ! » se fâcha Holmes en lui montrant du doigt la sortie. Ronchonnant, le légiste quitta les lieux.

« Murray voyait un homme ? On en apprend tous les jours ! » murmura Lestrade.

« Et encore, ce n'est même pas sûr qu'il recevait un amant. Je pencherais plutôt pour une relation tarifée, si vous me suivez... »

« Oh Mon Dieu… Si jamais la presse venait à l'apprendre, ça va être le plus gros scandale d'État de ce siècle ! » blêmit Mycroft.

« On va rester discrets. Je vais briefer mes hommes pour ne rien laisser fuiter ! » assura Lestrade. Cette phrase rassura l'homme d'État qui lui adressa un sourire lumineux

« Je vous remercie, Greg. Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur vous ! »

Tout à coup, John arriva auprès d'eux, une boîte à la main « Regardez ce qu'il y avait dans son placard ! Ces médicaments sont prescrits aux personnes ayant des difficultés cardiaques. Et je crois que sa petite partie de plaisir a été fatale pour son cœur… »

« Le tout mélangé à l'alcool ! Cet homme jouait avec le feu ! » conclut Holmes.

« Maintenant, reste à savoir ce qui a bien pu causer ces marques autour de son cou... »

« Une cravate ferait l'affaire ! » lança Sally Donovan, membre de Scotland Yard, qui tenait dans un sac plastifié une cravate bleu roi au bout de laquelle était brodée une couronne dorée.

« Excellente suggestion, Donovan ! Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? » demanda Mycroft.

« Dans la poubelle. Je crois que l'autre personne a voulu s'en débarrasser pour ne pas qu'on l'inculpe ! »

« Parfait, emmenez-ça au labo. Prenez tout ce que vous jugerez utile à l'enquête et amenez-le au bureau. On décolle dans cinq minutes ! » ordonna Lestrade.

Une fois les premières constatations faites, toute l'équipe repartit au QG de Scotland Yard afin de procéder aux analyses. Alors que Sherlock était dans son labo en train d'analyser les fibres en soie de la cravate afin d'y trouver un quelconque indice, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir « La politesse exige qu'on frappe avant d'entrer ! »

« Tu pourrais faire une exception pour ton frère ? »

Soupirant d'agacement, le détective se retourna vers son frère aîné qui s'avança vers lui

« Que me veux-tu encore,, Mycroft ? Au cas où ça ne se verrait pas, je suis occupé… »

« Je voulais savoir si tu avais parlé de moi à…. Tu sais qui… » demanda Mycroft, un peu gêné.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le détective sociopathe répondit « Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Et pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas toi-même ? »

« T'es fou ? Tu crois que c'est aussi facile ? Comment veux-tu que je dise à Greg ce que je ressens pour lui ? »

Le deuxième fils Holmes soupira de dépit : depuis que son frère avait jeté son dévolu sur Greg Lestrade, il le harcelait pour qu'il l'aide à déclarer sa flamme, mais le détective n'avait pas envie de s'y investir mais ça, Mycroft ne voulait pas le savoir.

« Je t'en supplie Sherlock ! Tu sais très bien que je bloque complètement devant lui ! Je ne te demande pas grand-chose, quand même ! »

« Écoute, Mycroft : tu savais très bien te débrouiller sans moi jusque là, alors continue comme ça ! Tu as tes problèmes sentimentaux, j'ai les miens : NE MÉLANGEONS PAS TOUT ! »

Face à la colère de son frère, Mycroft s'avoua vaincu « D'accord, d'accord ! Je te laisse travailler ! Mais si tu vois Lestrade, n'oublie pas ! »

« Oui, oui, je n'oublie pas : maintenant, ouste ! »

Le plus âgé des frères Holmes quitta la pièce, laissant Sherlock tranquille. Retournant à ses analyses, le détective fit une découverte intéressante « Tiens, voilà autre chose ! Il faut que je montre ça à John, il va peut-être en savoir plus que moi ! »

Notant le résultat de ses analyses, il emporta l'indice avec lui et se dirigea à grands pas vers le bureau de Watson. Tout en faisant le trajet, Sherlock réfléchissait à sa relation avec le docteur : comment faire pour redonner un souffle à leur couple ? Une question bien délicate à résoudre… Ah, quoique, il avait peut-être un élément de réponse : il fallait faire un effort. Et quoi de mieux qu'une sortie au restaurant pour un nouveau départ ? Tout content de sa trouvaille, il accéléra le pas jusqu'à ce qu'il arriva devant la porte du bureau de Watson. Mais au moment où il tendit sa main pour saisir la poignée, son ouïe sur développée le mit en garde de ne pas bouger : apparemment, John avait de la visite…

Poussant doucement la porte, Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil discret à l'intérieur. Et là, il sentit son cœur éclater en mille morceaux. John n'était pas seul en effet, il était même en charmante compagnie puisqu'il était en train d'embrasser une femme qui tournait le dos à la porte. Mais pas besoin de voir son visage pour la reconnaître : cette chevelure brune aux reflets de feu n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne. Et cette personne n'était autre que Molly Hooper, la légiste. Et dire qu'elle se disait être son amie.

Cette découverte laissa Sherlock pantois : comment John avait-il osé lui faire un truc pareil ? Sentant ses jambes flageoler, il recula discrètement, laissant le sac plastifié sur une étagère, et fit demi-tour à toute vitesse. Son cerveau n'arrivait plus à ordonner ses émotions : que devait-il éprouver ? De la haine ? De la colère ? De la tristesse ? De l'incompréhension ? Tout cela à la fois ?

Sortant de Scotland Yard à grands pas, il sentait ses yeux s'embuer : mais comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Il aurait dû se douter pourquoi Watson était devenu aussi distant…

Pris dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que le taxi qui l'avait emmené était déjà arrivé devant son domicile. Une fois la course payée, il gravit les escaliers et arriva directement dans son salon. Là, il laissa parler sa rage et balaya d'un revers de main les affaires de Watson qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son passage. Ensuite, il plaqua violemment ses mains contre la table basse et serra ses poings si fort que ses jointures blanchirent instantanément.

« Comment cela a pu arriver ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? » fulminait le détective, humilié.

Petit à petit, sa colère disparut pour laisser place au chagrin, comme lui démontraient les larmes qui commençaient à dévaler le long de ses joues. Heureusement que Mrs Hudson était partie depuis quelques jours pour un tour du monde de plusieurs mois avec son club de bridge, il n'aurait pas aimé qu'elle le voit ainsi...

Se prenant le visage entre ses mains, il ne retenait pas ses pleurs alors qu'il revoyait passer le film de tous les moments passés avec John : leurs échanges verbaux pleins de piquants, leurs matinées passées dans le lit, les petits gestes tendres… Tout ça appartenait au passé, à présent.

Soudain, son portable se mit à vibrer. Sur l'écran était affiché une notification indiquant un message de John. Déverrouillant l'appareil, il cliqua sur le SMS « _Salut, c'était pour te prévenir __que je m'installe temporairement chez Molly __car Scotland Yard __risque d'avoir besoin de mes services à n'importe quelle heure. __Affaire très délicate. __À __plus ! »_ Un sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres de Holmes : si seulement le docteur savait… Il aurait pu avoir la délicatesse de lui dire la vérité.

Seul dans sa demeure, Holmes essayait de stabiliser son esprit, sans grand succès. Les événements de la journée l'avaient considérablement perturbé. Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un. Et il savait vers qui se tourner dans ces conditions…

Prenant rapidement sa veste, il sortit du 221B Baker Street. Vérifiant que la porte était bien fermée, il laissa son regard s'attarder sur le parterre de narcisses qui était planté au-dessous de la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée. Il sourit tristement : ces fleurs étaient comme John. Belles, mais aussi égoïstes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : L'espoir en oratorio :**

«_Les larmes prouvent leur amour, elles n'apportent pas leur remède_ » William Shakespeare

_Clarence Terrace, toujours à Londres._

Marchant d'un bon pas, Sherlock Holmes arriva rapidement devant le 14, Clarence Terrace. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'entrée : il y avait toujours les deux pots au style gréco-romain qui accueillaient de belles aubépines.

Il sonna au portillon, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme. Ce dernier, entre 35 et 40 ans, arborait une chevelure brune aux boucles indisciplinées ainsi qu'une barbe de 2 jours. Vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux et d'un jean délavé, son apparence tranchait avec son environnement plutôt luxueux. Mais cela importait peu pour le détective : il aimait bien les gens qui sortaient du rang. L'homme adressa un sourire chaleureux à son invité

« Hey, Sherlock ! Content de te voir dans le coin ! »

« Bonjour, Will ! Est-ce que je peux te parler cinq minutes ? »

« J'ai tout mon temps ! Entre, je t'en prie ! » l'invita le dénommé Will.

Le détective entra dans le hall et suivit son hôte jusque dans le salon. Là, Will laissa son invité s'installer tandis qu'il alla amener de quoi se restaurer. Une fois revenu avec un plateau garni, il déposa le tout sur la table et s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de Sherlock

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ! » demanda Will en servant une tasse de café au détective.

Ce dernier, tout en prenant la tasse, fit la grimace avant de répondre « C'est John... »

« Quoi, John ? Ça ne va pas fort entre vous, c'est ça ? »

« C'est pire que ça… Pour être franc, je crois que ça part en vrille. Et j'en ai eu la preuve aujourd'hui ! »

« C'est à dire ? »

Reprenant sa respiration avec difficulté, Sherlock avoua « Je l'ai surpris dans son bureau avec Molly ! »

« QUOI ? »

« Oui, ça m'a fait le même effet aussi, sauf que j'ai essayé de ne pas me faire remarquer. Et là, tu vas entendre la meilleure : il m'a envoyé un message comme quoi il s'installait "temporairement" chez elle parce qu'il pourrait être convoqué à Scotland Yard dans le cadre d'une affaire ! »

Will se pinça les lèvres : alors là, dire que Watson l'avait déçu était un euphémisme ! Il passa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son ami « Je suis navré pour toi, Sherlock. Et moi qui pensait que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un de bien... »

« Il faut croire que tout le monde fait des erreurs, et que certaines font plus mal que d'autres... »

Soudain, on entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des pas se firent entendre dans le hall. Peu après apparut un homme, un peu plus grand que Will, et qui semblait un peu plus âgé – sans doute à l'aube de la cinquantaine. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire était qu'il était l'incarnation de l'élégance : sa chevelure brune sombre était impeccable et il était vêtu d'un costume gris sombre. Ce qui détonnait chez cet homme était ses yeux : noirs aux reflets havane. Les yeux du Diable.

L'homme s'exprima « Bonjour Will, j'ignorais que nous avions de la visite. Ravi de vous revoir, Mr Holmes. »

« Le plaisir est pour moi, Docteur Lecter ! »

[_Et là, je suis certaine que m__es chers lecteurs__ v__ont s'exclamer__ « HEIN ? Mais que font __Hannibal Lecter et Will Graham à Londres ? » Une explication s'impose : après leur chute, les Amants Meurtriers ont réussi à sortir des États-Unis et se sont installés en Angleterre sous une fausse identité, Khristian et Whillem Sieger. Si leur installation s'était passé sans encombre, il n'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps avant qu'Hannibal ne vienne se servir en viande fraîche parmi le contingent de voyous que comptait la capitale londonienne. Si officiellement Scotland Yard n'avait jamais réussi à résoudre l'affaire, Holmes lui savait qui était le responsable, mais comme il s'entendait bien avec les deux hommes et que Lecter rendait – en quelque sorte – service à la communauté, il a décidé de ne pas livrer le Dr Lecter aux autorités._]

Le psychiatre se tourna vers son amant et lui demanda « Et puis-je connaître la raison de la venue de notre invité ? »

« Oui, il avait besoin d'une oreille attentive. Parce que, figure-toi que John – tu te souviens de John Watson ? – l'a trompé avec Mlle Hooper, la légiste ! »

Un rictus de mépris se dessina sur les lèvres du cannibale « Et ça ne m'étonne même pas ! »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Sherlock Holmes.

S'asseyant sur une chaise, le Dr Lecter répondit « Je vais être honnête avec vous, Sherlock : depuis que nous nous connaissons, je me suis demandé ce que vous pouviez bien trouver au Dr Watson. Bien que je reconnais ses qualités de praticien, il m'a toujours paru bien inférieur à vous. Dites vous que cette tromperie n'est pas une si mauvaise chose ! Et puis, vous êtes libre, maintenant : prenez un amant, ça vous fera du bien ! »

« Pardon ? Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu radical comme solution ? » s'écria Will, interloqué.

« Will, voyons, ne t'emballe pas. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui empêcherait ton meilleur ami d'aller voir ailleurs ? »

Cette idée saugrenue laissa le détective pensif : tromper John, en voilà une drôle d'idée ! Quoiqu'en réfléchissant bien, ce n'est pas tellement de la tromperie puisque sa relation avec John est proche de la fin. Et puis, c'est lui qui a ouvert les hostilités, non ? Relevant la tête, Sherlock arborait un petit sourire énigmatique « Très bien, Dr Lecter : je vais essayer de suivre votre conseil ! »

« Voilà qui est mieux. Je vous laisse étudier la question ! ».

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui indiquait 8 heures du soir, Hannibal proposa « C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner. Désirez-vous vous joindre à nous, Mr Holmes ? »

L'intéressé afficha une moue dubitative « J'aimerais bien, mais avant toute chose, pourriez-vous me dire **qui** va t-on déguster ce soir ? »

Le cannibale émit un petit rire « Personne, je vous garantis que nous consommerons de la viande animale ce soir ! »

Un peu plus détendu, le détective accepta l'invitation et se joignit à ses amis pour le repas.

Ce soir, Hannibal avait décidé de faire honneur à la gastronomie italienne et Sherlock devait reconnaître qu'il se régalait. L'heure tournait, mais aucun des trois convives ne semblait y prêter attention, car pris dans une conversation des plus passionnantes. Alors qu'il était en train de prendre le café, Sherlock regarda sa montre

« Ah ! Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir prendre congé. J'ai une affaire délicate qui m'attend et j'ai besoin d'un peu de sommeil ! »

« Aucun problème, Sherlock ! Préviens-moi quand tu seras arrivé ! » lui dit Will.

« Entendu. Bonsoir, messieurs, et merci encore le repas ! » salua Sherlock avant de quitter les lieux.

C'est le cœur léger que Sherlock Holmes prit le chemin du retour. Ce repas chez les Lecter-Graham – pardon, les Sieger – lui avait remonté le moral. Après quelques mètres de marche, il arriva devant l'entrée du 221B Baker Street. Il gravit les marches du perron et ouvrit la porte sur le hall d'entrée, plongé dans l'obscurité. Dès qu'il eut enlevé sa veste, il se dirigea vers le salon quand une voix provenant de la pièce lui dit

« C'est à cette heure-là que tu rentres ? J'ai failli attendre ! »

Le détective se raidit : il jurerait avoir reconnu cette voix entre mille ! Tâtonnant dans l'obscurité, il trouva l'interrupteur et appuya aussitôt… pour voir ses craintes se confirmer. Assis dans un fauteuil, vêtu d'un de ses nombreux costumes Westwood et le fixant avec ses orbes noires, Sherlock reconnut sa némésis, Jim Moriarty, auto-proclamé consultant criminel.

« Coucou, Sherlock ! Surpris de me voir ? » sourit le psychopathe

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? » lui demanda froidement le détective.

Tout à coup, il sentit une main agripper son épaule et entendit une voix d'homme lui dire « Dites-moi, Mr Holmes, où sont passées vos bonnes manières ? Si vous ne voulez pas avoir d'ennuis, je vous conseillerais de vous tenir à carreaux ! »

Doucement, Holmes se retourna pour faire face à un homme plutôt grand, peut-être un peu plus jeune que lui. Ses cheveux bruns, avec quelques reflets feu, contrastaient avec ses yeux bleu-gris qui semblaient le foudroyer.

Au vu de sa musculature, il a dû suivre un entraînement intensif – militaire sans doute. Tout cela mit le détective sur la piste de son identité

« J'oserais affirmer sans trop me tromper qu'enfin, je vous rencontre, ex-colonel Sebastian Moran, fils de feu Lord Augustus Moran. Votre réputation du deuxième homme le plus dangereux d'Angleterre n'est plus à faire ! »

L'homme de main sourit « Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que vous aussi, vous êtes fidèle à votre réputation, Mr Holmes ! Je commence à comprendre pourquoi mon patron vous trouve intéressant ! »

« C'est bon, Seb', tu peux disposer. Va m'attendre dans la voiture, Sherly et moi avons à discuter en privé ! »

« C'est vous le boss ! » lâcha Moran qui laissa Holmes et quitta les lieux aussitôt.

« Et bien, Sherlock, tu ne viens pas t'asseoir ? On est chez toi, après tout ! »

« Puisque tu en parles, je voudrais bien savoir comment tu es entré ? »

« Ah non non non, Sherly ! Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets, sinon ses tours perdent tout leur charme ! »

« Bon, d'accord. Puisque je ne saurais pas comment, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ! »

« Ah là, je vais pouvoir te répondre. Mais pas avant que tu ne t'assoies face à moi ! » exigea le génie criminel.

Maugréant, le détective alla prendre place dans son fauteuil. Une fois installé, il fixa son alter ego « Maintenant que je suis installé, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me dire ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Demandé aussi gentiment, ça ne se refuse pas. Pour être honnête, je voulais voir comment tu allais. C'est vrai, avec cette affaire Reginald Murray, tu dois avoir beaucoup de travail ! » « Quelque chose me dit que tu es impliqué. Ai-je tort ? »

« Pas tout à fait. En fait, je vais pouvoir répondre à cette énigme sulfureuse… »

« Je suis toute ouïe ! »

« Parfait ! Reginald Murray aimait à se déclarer homophobe. Mais ce que peu savent, c'est qu'il aimait la compagnie de jeunes hommes. Et depuis quelques temps, il recevait Alex Jones, le fils du député Jones… Et là où ça va te choquer, c'est que Alex n'a que 14 ans ! »

« Ce qui explique les traces de parfum AXE sur la chemise du mort. Mais que venait faire ce gosse chez un homme de 54 ans ? »

« Disons qu'en échange de quelques coquetteries, Murray devait faire avancer la carrière de Papa Jones ! »

« HEIN ? »

« Oui, moi aussi, ça m'a choqué. Et je ne sais comment, le même Papa Jones apprend cela. Forcément, il n'est pas content et veut se venger... »

« Et tu entres en jeu ? »

« Tout juste, Auguste ! Il m'a demandé de lui rendre un service. Et comme c'était bien payé, je n'allais pas dire non. J'ai envoyé Sebastian faire son devoir. Quand il est entré, il a trouvé le gamin en panique, allongé sous Murray qui était en train de faire une crise cardiaque. Forcément, que fait Seb ? Il dit au gosse de déguerpir et il abrège les souffrances de Sir Reginald ! »

« Ce qui explique la cravate autour du cou ! »

« Bravissimo ! Tu es toujours aussi futé, mon grand ! »

« Quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas venu jusqu'ici uniquement pour me dire tout cela. Je me trompe ? »

Jim se redressa dans le fauteuil et sourit de toutes ses dents « C'est vrai, je reconnais. Je voulais savoir comment ça allait, côté cœur : alors, ça ne va pas fort avec Johnny-boy ? »

Le détective fit un bond de son siège « Dis donc, tu ne manques pas de souffle pour demander ça ! Et puis d'ailleurs, comment es-tu au courant ? »

Le sourire de Moriarty s'agrandit « On va dire que j'ai des yeux partout, mon grand ! Franchement, j'ai été choqué : je ne croyais pas Molly comme ça ! Mais ce qui m'a fait mal, c'est de te voir si triste, si démuni face à une telle trahison : j'ai eu beaucoup de peine pour toi ! »

Le détective se frappa le front : et il ne manquait plus que ça ! Voilà que Jim Moriarty se mêle de sa vie sentimentale ! Perdu dans ses pensées, Sherlock n'entendit pas Jim se lever et se diriger vers lui.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit son souffle qu'il fut ramené à la réalité et remarqua avec stupeur que leurs visages étaient proches. Un petit peu trop proches à son goût, d'ailleurs ! Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et une étrange sensation électrique lui parcourut l'échine.

« Je vais être franc, Sherlock : depuis un moment, je m'inquiète pour toi. Je sens que tu ne vas pas bien, et ça me contrarie plus qu'autre chose. C'est vrai : que deviendraient nos petits duels intellectuels si tu n'as pas tout ton palais mental en ordre ? »

Il s'approcha de l'oreille du détective et lui chuchota « T'inquiète pas, on va se revoir très vite. Et si jamais tu as besoin d'un peu de distraction... »

Il se releva et mima un téléphone « _Call__ on me, baby ! _» puis il quitta la pièce, laissant Sherlock abasourdi.

Ce dernier se demandait si il n'avait pas rêvé quand il sentit quelque chose dans sa main droite. Il baissa les yeux et fut surpris d'y trouver un petit bouquet, lié par un joli ruban rouge carmin. Le génie détective n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les fleurs : l'aubépine – symbole de l'espoir – et le myosotis – celui du souvenir fidèle. Le tout voulait dire « Garde espoir et ne m'oublie pas ! ». Le détective remarqua une petite étiquette où il était écrit _« __Call__ me. __08 54 20 93 75. __Love__. J.M__ »_

Sherlock se surprit à sourire : pour sûr qu'il n'y manquerait pas….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Cantate pour un cœur brisé :**

_« Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux. » Louis Aragon_

_Deux jours après la visite de Jim Moriarty_

Sherlock Holmes était en train de jouer du violon lorsque John Watson fit un saut au 221B Baker Street. Trop occupé à faire danser l'archet au son de la _Marche Hongroise _de Brahms, le détective n'avait pas entendu son comparse rentrer. Ce n'est que lorsque les dernières notes retentirent que le docteur fit savoir sa présence « Tu joues toujours aussi bien ! »

Holmes se retourna et afficha un air réprobateur « Je vois ça. Si j'avais su que tu venais, j'aurais fait du rangement ! »

« Oh, ce n'est pas aussi bordélique que tu le dis. Quoique, j'avais un peu peur que tu ne fasses exploser la maison avec tes expériences… ce qui aurait fait grimper la note ! » plaisanta gentiment le médecin.

Ne voyant pas vraiment en quoi c'était drôle, Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel « À t'entendre, on croirait que je suis un danger public ! »

« Ne le prends pas mal, Sherlock. Ah, pendant que j'y pense, tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'on a découvert : on sait maintenant ce qui s'est passé chez Sir Murray ! »

« Tiens donc ? Je t'écoute ! »

« Et bien, figure-toi que ce type aimait bien passer du bon temps avec des jeunes hommes. Le dernier en date s'appelle Alex Jones, 14 ans, et c'est le fils du député Jones. Il servait de _call-boy _à Murray en échange que ce dernier aide la carrière de son père. Et on pense que, lors de ce petit jeu, Sir Murray a fait une attaque cardiaque et s'est étranglé avec sa cravate ! » Sherlock eut un demi-sourire : il n'avait pas eu la même version de l'histoire par un certain Irlandais….

« Tu te rends compte, Sherlock ? Il se servait d'un gamin pour se défouler ! Quelle honte ! »

« Ce n'est pas très surprenant : les histoires de mœurs recèlent toujours quelque chose de glauque. » Laissant son odorat divaguer, Sherlock crut recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Ce n'était pas possible : il sentait son parfum _à elle _sur la chemise de Watson. Visiblement, il n'y a pas eu que les indices qu'ils ont vu de près, ces deux-là ! Essayant de reprendre contenance, il demanda innocemment « Et sinon, comment ça s'est passé avec Molly ? »

« Impeccable. On a fait du bon travail, tous les deux ! Et puis, je dois lui reconnaître qu'elle sait recevoir des invités ! »

« Je n'en doute pas, vu que je sens son parfum sur toi ! »

Un ange passa dans la pièce. Sherlock sentit la rage bouillonner en lui : le salopard ! On dirait bien que la séance de baisers au labo ne lui a pas suffi, non ! Il en voulait plus, et Molly lui en a fait cadeau ! Le silence fut interrompu par la voix un peu gênée de John

« Ah bon ? On sent son parfum sur moi ? »

« Oui, et pas qu'un peu. Ce qui impliquerait une certaine proximité corporelle entre vous ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sherlock ? Molly et moi avons des relations amicales et professionnelles, sans plus ! »

« Oh, vraiment ? Alors, tu m'expliques ce que vous étiez en train de faire dans le labo, il y a deux jours ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'elle a fait un malaise et que tu lui faisais du bouche à bouche ! »

Le détective vit son compagnon blêmir à vue d'œil : visiblement, John se rendait compte qu'il s'était fait griller !

« Enfin, voyons, Sherlock : tu dérailles ! »

Ce fut la phrase de trop qui fit exploser la colère de Sherlock

« Arrête d'être dans le déni ! Je t'ai vu, point ! Si tu avais un minimum d'élégance, tu aurais pu au moins me dire la vérité, au lieu de jouer les cachottiers ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Ce qui me prend ? Tu oses me demander ça, alors que tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Je me demande même si Molly n'est pas la raison pourquoi tu t'es éloigné de moi ! »

Vaincu, John fixa un regard froid sur Sherlock

« Très bien, Mr Holmes, je te dis tout : en effet, j'ai une liaison avec Molly, mais c'est tout récent, pour être exact. Et si tu tiens tant à savoir pourquoi, c'est simple : notre relation était devenue ennuyeuse ! »

Le détective eut l'impression de s'être pris une gifle

« Comment ça, ennuyeuse ? Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

« Réfléchis un peu ! Une relation, ce n'est pas que des mots tendres et des petits gestes : ça implique aussi le physique – si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais à chaque fois que je suggère qu'on ait un peu d'intimité, tu fais un bond de deux mètres et tu me réponds que tu es trop fatigué ! Mais moi, j'en ai marre d'attendre ! »

« Et alors ? Je ne peux pas me forcer dans quelque chose si je ne veux pas ! »

« Bien sûr que non ! Mais dans la vie, on fait des concessions, et tu dois en faire ! »

« Facile à dire ! On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui est mal à l'aise ! »

Et c'est à ce moment-là que John Watson fit la plus grande bêtise de sa vie

« Et bien justement, c'est une chance que je ne sois pas toi ! Personne n'a envie d'être un sale prétentieux doublé d'un fou et triplé d'un peureux ! »

Lorsqu'il vit le regard éberlué de Sherlock, le docteur comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. Gêné, il balbutia un début d'excuse

« Sherlock, écoute, je ne voulais pas... »

Mais il était trop tard : les oreilles du détective résonnaient encore des paroles venimeuses de celui qui, il y avait peu de temps, était son compagnon.

Sentant les larmes commencer à lui piquer les yeux, Sherlock tourna le dos à John et pointa du doigt le chemin de la sortie

« Je te donne 10 secondes pour déguerpir d'ici ! »

« Mais Sherlock, je te jure que... »

« JOHN WATSON, JE T'AI DIT DE PARTIR, ALORS PARS ! ET NE REMETS PLUS LES PIEDS ICI ! »

L'accès de colère du détective laissa Watson pantois : ce n'était pas souvent que Sherlock Holmes sortait de ses gonds. Vaincu, il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la sortie, claquant la porte. Le détective laissa des larmes de frustration s'échapper.

Se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil, Sherlock passa sa main sur son visage : il avait renoncé à lutter pour le cœur de Watson. Et lui qui pensait connaître les joies d'une vraie relation amoureuse, c'était définitivement raté…

Soudain, il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Sur l'écran affichait un message avec un numéro inconnu. Curieux, il déverrouilla le téléphone et cliqua sur le message pour le lire « _Salut. Tu veux prendre un verre ? J.M_ »

Le détective soupira et referma son portable : il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir quelqu'un en ce moment… et encore moins Jim Moriarty !

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des pas dans le vestibule.

« Si c'est toi, Watson, je te promets que je te réserverai le même sort qu'aux murs du salon ! » gronda le génie sociopathe.

« Et non, mon mignon, ce n'est pas Watson ! » claironna une voix reconnaissable entre toutes, faisant bondir Sherlock de son fauteuil.

Et au même instant apparut Jim Moriarty, toujours habillé en Westwood et affichant son grand sourire – semblable à celui du chat de Cheshire.

« Que me veux-tu, Moriarty ? Si tu es venu pour me torturer mentalement ou pour m'enfoncer plus bas que terre, repasse un autre jour ! » lâcha Sherlock Holmes.

Le sourire de Jim s'effaça pour faire place à une mine sérieuse « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »

« Oh, bien sûr que si : dès que ça te concerne, ça devient mes affaires ! C'est Johnny-boy, hein ? Il t'a mal parlé ? » Sherlock hocha légèrement la tête. Jim lâcha un sifflement méprisant.

« Pff ! Quel crétin, celui-là ! Bon, oublions-le : si je suis là, c'est pour que tu viennes avec moi ! »

« Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? »

Jim lui attrapa le poignet et le tira à sa suite « Évidemment que tu en meurs d'envie ! Il faut juste que tu passes outre ta flemmardise et ton chagrin ! Allez, en route, Sherlock ! »

Le détective eut juste le temps d'attraper sa veste avant d'être embarqué hors de sa résidence. A l'extérieur du 221B Baker Street, une superbe limousine noire les attendait, dans laquelle les deux hommes s'installèrent.

Jim donna un petit coup à la vitre les séparant du chauffeur « En route, Seb ! Direction _The Black __Cat_! »

« Tout de suite, patron. Oh, et bonjour, Monsieur Holmes ! » répondit l'homme de main qui démarra la voiture et se dirigea à l'adresse indiquée.

Après quelques minutes de trajet, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du _Black __Cat__, _un des bars-restaurants les plus prisés de la capitale.

« Merci, Sebastian ! Tu peux y aller, je t'appellerai si besoin ! »

Une fois sortis de la voiture, les deux hommes entrèrent dans l'établissement où on leur indiqua une sorte de petite salle privée dans laquelle on les installa.

Une fois qu'ils ont commandé leurs boissons, Jim lança la conversation « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce restaurant ? »

« Que c'est le genre d'endroits où je ne pourrais jamais mettre les pieds avec mon salaire ! » ironisa Sherlock.

« C'est sûr, vu qu tu n'es payé à la hauteur de ton intellect ! Mais bon, passons : et sinon, tu travailles sur une enquête ? »

« Non, c'est le calme plat ! Depuis l'affaire Murray, il n'y a rien eu de bien intéressant. Et Dieu sait que Lestrade se triture les méninges pour dénicher quelque chose qui attise ma curiosité ! »

« Je n'en doute pas ! Il doit être débordé en ce moment : entre les petites enquêtes à résoudre, ton frère qui lui fait des appels du pied… »

« Comment es-tu au courant ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Sherly ! J'ai des yeux partout ! Et en parlant de Microsoft… »

« C'est Mycroft ! »

« C'est pareil ! Donc, je disais : en parlant de lui, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il te demandait de jouer les intermédiaires/conseillers auprès du beau Greg ! »

« Tu as tout compris ! Et pourtant, je crains ne pas être le mieux placé pour parler relations amoureuses, vue que la mienne part en vrille ! » soupira Sherlock qui revoyait le film de sa dispute avec John, quelques heures à peine.

Sentant une tension grandissante chez son alter ego, Jim posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule

« Laisse-le tomber, va ! C'est qu'il n'était pas digne de toi ! »

« Peut-être que tu as raison. Oh, tant que j'y repense : je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier correctement pour le bouquet : c'était très délicat de ta part ! »

« Oh, je t'en prie, c'est bien normal après tout. Tu avais besoin qu'on te remonte ton petit moral, alors je ne me suis pas privé ! »

Au même instant, un serveur arriva et déposa leurs commandes en face d'eux. Levant son verre, Jim déclara « Je bois à ta santé, Sherlock ! »

L'imitant, Sherlock lui répondit « A la tienne, Jim ! » Et les deux hommes trinquèrent, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le reste de la soirée fut une vraie parenthèse enchantée pour le détective consultant et son alter ego criminel qui parlèrent à bâtons rompus de différents sujets. Si Sherlock lui parlait de quelques affaires qu'il avait résolues, Jim lui racontait ses aventures dans le monde criminel, comme celle où il est allé avec Sebastian punir un mafieux russe qui avait osé lui manquer de respect.

« Après que ses hommes furent neutralisés, ce sale porc était tout seul face à moi et Sebastian. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était fichu, je fais signe à Seb de le braquer avec son flingue. Et là, tu devineras jamais ce qui arrive… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ce crétin se pisse dessus, tellement il a eu peur ! »

A ces mots, le détective partit dans une crise de fou rire incontrôlable en imaginant la scène

« Oh la honte ! Et tu me dis qu'il était un des plus craints dans son milieu ? Laisse-moi rire ! »

« C'est clair : Seb a bien fait de le tuer, ça lui aura épargné la honte de sa vie ! » ricana le consultant criminel qui s'amusait aussi de cette anecdote. Les deux génies rirent pendant quelques instants avant de se calmer, histoire de reprendre leur souffle.

Sherlock se surprit à détailler son vis à vis : quand il n'essayait pas de jouer les psychopathes, Jim pouvait devenir quelqu'un d'adorable, avec le sourire le plus craquant qui soit. Le même sourire qui faisait ressortir ses orbes noires, pareils à du jais.

Quant à Jim, lui aussi étudiait les traits de son alter ego : il se demandait bien comment Watson a pu se lasser d'être avec un homme pareil. Ce physique d'acteur shakespearien, cette voix envoûtante, ces yeux clairs, ces boucles brunes qui ne connaissaient pas la discipline… et ce rire qui illuminait la pièce ! Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas essayé de faire davantage connaissance avec le détective auparavant.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Sherlock soupira « Je crois que je vais rentrer. Je suis fatigué ! »

« Aucun problème ! »

Une fois que Jim a réglé la note, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie où les attendait la voiture de Moriarty qui les emmena directement à l'adresse de Sherlock Holmes.

« Merci beaucoup pour la sortie, Jim ! »

« Je t'en prie, au plaisir ! » lui répondit l'intéressé.

Lui adressant un sourire amical, Sherlock s'apprêta à sortir de la voiture quand Jim agrippa son écharpe avant de l'attirer entre ses bras. D'abord surpris, le détective répondit timidement à l'embrassade de son hôte avant que ce dernier ne desserre son étreinte

« Repose-toi bien ! » «

Merci ! » Une fois hors de la voiture, Sherlock s'avança jusque devant la porte et chercha sa clé quand il sentit autre chose dans sa poche. Il en sortit un petit bouquet de bleuets au bout duquel était relié un petit mot « _Je tiens à toi _».


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : La valse des sentiments :**

_« Amour, amour ! Quand tu nous tiens, on peut bien dire"Adieu prudence" » _Jean de la Fontaine

_Une semaine après la soirée au Black Cat._

« Non et non, Mycroft ! Combien de fois faudra t'il que je te le répète : je n'en ai rien à faire de tes histoires avec Lestrade ? Ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! »

« **Je t'en supplie, Sherlock : en temps normal, je ne t'aurais rien demandé, mais là, j'ai **vraiment** besoin de ton aide !** »

Le détective soupira : il appréciait son frère, certes, mais là, il commençait sérieusement à le gonfler ! Oser le déranger en plein milieu d'une expérience, il fallait le faire ! Et surtout si c'est pour lui parler de ses histoires de cœur !

« Qu'est-ce qui j'y peux si tu t'es montré lourdingue envers lui ? »

« **Ah ? Tu crois que c'était à ce point ?** »

« Lui dire que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de regarder ses yeux parce qu'il sont beaux, oui, j'appelle ça être lourdingue ! »

« **Oh, quelle poisse ! Entre l'amour de ma vie qui m'évite et mon frère qui me laisse tomber comme un malpropre, ma vie est un vrai désastre !** »

« Bon, tu as fini de jouer la drama queen ? »

« **Cœur de pierre, va ! Et puis je demande bien pourquoi je te demande des conseils, vu que ton couple avec Watson appartient au passé !** »

Cette pique fit grimacer Sherlock qui répliqua « Si tu t'engages sur cette pente glissante, Mycroft Holmes, prépare-toi à mes représailles ! »

« **Oh, j'ai peur ! Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?** » se moqua son frère

« Je pourrais saboter ton entreprise de drague vis à vis de Lestrade. Et crois-moi, je ne manque pas de ressources ! » ricana le deuxième fils Holmes.

Il y eut un silence, puis la voix de Mycroft – moins assurée – se fit de nouveau entendre « **Euh, tu as raison : je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça, excuse-moi, Sherlock. Au fait, comment tu vas, par rapport à ça ?** »

« Je m'en remets. »

« **Heureux de l'apprendre. Et donc, est-ce que tu as une suggestion pour m'aider à rattraper ma gaffe auprès de Lestrade ?** »

« Laisse-moi réfléchir… J'ai trouvé ! Tu vas aller le voir et tu lui dis que tu t'excuses, que tu ne voulais pas te montrer lourd envers lui, et que tu avais juste envie de lui faire un compliment, histoire d'être sympa ! »

« **Tu penses que ça va marcher ? ** »

« Il y a de grandes chances, et puis connaissant Lestrade, il ne t'en voudra pas ! »

« **Ouf, au moins une bonne nouvelle ! Merci infiniment, petit frère !** »

« Je t'en prie, grand frère ! A une prochaine fois ! »

« **Au revoir !** »

Une fois la conversation achevée, le détective lâcha un long soupir de soulagement : il était temps que ça se finisse !

Alors qu'il allait retourner travailler, son portable vibra, indiquant qu'il avait un message vocal. Portant le téléphone à son oreille, il écouta le message « **_Salut Sherlock, c'est Jim. C'était pour __savoir__ si tu acceptais __qu'on se retrouve dans une heure, sur le toit de l'hôpital St Bart. A toute !** »_ Le cœur du détective s'emballa à toute vitesse : entendre la voix de Jim le mettait dans tous ses états. Se précipitant dans la salle de bains, il vérifia qu'il était présentable. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, il se stoppa : mais qu'est-ce qui le prenait ? Il agissait comme une écolière qui va à son premier rendez-vous !

« °°Ressaisis-toi, Sherlock : ce n'est pas comme si tu allais à un rendez-vous galant, non plus ! Non, il faut juste que tu sois un minimum présentable, histoire d'être correct envers Jim !°° »

Renonçant à dompter ses boucles, il prit sa veste et son écharpe avant de sortir dans la rue. Mais au lieu de prendre un taxi, il décida de faire une petite marche, histoire de se détendre avant d'aller à son rendez-vous. En chemin, il s'arrêta chez un fleuriste où il acheta un bouquet, certes simple, mais élégant.

Après quelques instants de marche, il arriva au pied de l'hôpital St Bart. En levant les yeux en direction du toit, Sherlock se remémora quelques souvenirs : après tout, c'est là où lui et Jim avaient tous les deux simulés leur mort, avant de réapparaître au bout de deux ans, prenant le monde entier par surprise. Le détective était capable de réciter mot par mot leur échange verbal plutôt incisif… avec une teinte de flirt chez Jim ? Bonne question…

En tout cas, il était à son lieu de rendez-vous et il s'agissait de ne pas trop faire attendre Jim. Empruntant l'escalier de service, Sherlock arriva rapidement sur le toit « Jim ? Tu es là ? »

« Par ici, Sherly ! »

Tournant la tête, le détective vit une main s'agiter de derrière une cheminée. Souriant, il se dirigea à cet endroit où il trouva Jim, assis sur le sol. Ce dernier regarda sa montre, avant de reporter son attention vers Sherlock et lui sourit

« Pile à l'heure ! Tu es ponctuel ! »

« Cela aurait été incorrect de ma part si tu avais dû attendre longtemps : il ne doit pas faire chaud ! »

« Oh, je ne t'en aurais pas tenu rigueur ! Et puis, je n'ai pas choisi de m'asseoir ici par hasard : je suis dos à la cheminée, ce qui me tient chaud, et puis j'ai une vue imprenable sur Londres. C'est comme si j'étais le boss de la ville ! »

« Toujours aussi ambitieux ! » plaisanta Sherlock.

Jim se tourna vers lui et remarqua qu'il tenait sa main droite derrière son dos

« Tiens, tiens : qu'est-ce que tu peux bien cacher ? Tu m'as amené une surprise ? »

Sherlock eut une petite moue gênée « Oh, comment dire : je ne suis pas sûr que ça vaut le coup de te l'offrir, parce que je crains que ça ne soit ridicule ! »

« Oh, ça m'étonnerait que ça soit ridicule, venant de toi ! Allez, donne moi ton cadeau ! » demanda t'il en faisant sa tête la plus adorable, ce qui amusa le détective.

Sherlock s'assit auprès de Jim et lui tendit son bouquet « C'était pour te remercier par rapport à tes deux bouquets, ainsi que tes messages et la soirée au _Black __Cat_ ! »

Un large sourire illumina le visage du criminel qui observa les fleurs présentes « Superbe bouquet ! C'est bien trop gentil de ta part ! »

« L'essentiel est que ça te fasse plaisir, non ? »

« En effet. Attends voir : je vais te dire quelles fleurs sont là. Parce que les fleurs ont une signification, vois-tu ? »

« C'est bien Lord Byron qui disait "_Toutes ces fleurs symboliques qui disent ce que jamais les mots ne savent aussi bien exprimer_" »

« Ah, on connaît ses classiques ! Bon, voyons voir : là, on a des campanules, qui expriment la gratitude. Ici, c'est du muguet, qui évoque la joie. Et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Du camélia ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Non, quoi ? »

« Le camélia est le symbole de l'admiration, mais aussi celui de l'amour ! » expliqua le criminel avec un sourire malicieux.

Sherlock sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues : il aurait dû être plus attentif aux messages cachés des fleurs ! Essayant de reprendre contenance, il demanda « Mais quel genre d'amour ? »

« Oh, n'importe lequel : l'essentiel étant ce que tu ressens ! Bon, maintenant, mon brillant alter ego, je vais te demander de fermer les yeux ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ? »

« C'est une surprise. Allez, ferme les yeux et pas de tricherie ! »

Riant légèrement, Holmes obéit et ferma les yeux. Il n'attendit que quelques secondes avant que Jim ne lui dit « Tu peux les ouvrir ! »

Levant doucement les paupières, Sherlock vit un nouveau bouquet de fleurs devant lui. Rien qu'au parfum, il reconnut tout de suite quelle fleur était présente « Du jasmin ! »

« Quel flair, je suis impressionné ! »

« Et que peuvent bien dire ces fleurs ? » demanda Sherlock en se tournant vers Jim. Ce dernier avait un léger sourire sur le visage et ses yeux semblaient s'illuminer, comme si un feu s'y était allumé. « Le jasmin s'offre pour une occasion particulière... »

« Laquelle ? »

« Celle-là ! » Et sans prévenir, Jim vint poser ses lèvres contre celles du détective.

Ce dernier, stupéfait, n'arrivait plus à mettre ses idées en place : mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est en train de devenir fou ou quoi ? Soudain, il entendit, au fond de son palais mental, une voix lui crier « Andouille ! Pourquoi tu tergiverses ? Tu ne vois pas qu'il te déclare sa flamme ? Toi qui cherchais quelqu'un, il est tout trouvé ! Alors, ne réfléchis pas et lance-toi ! »

Lorsque Jim s'éloigna de lui, Sherlock posa instinctivement ses doigts sur le bord de ses lèvres, comme pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Puis il se tourna vers le consultant criminel « Au risque de paraître complètement stupide, je voulais te demander : est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Le détective s'infligea une gifle mentale : mais pourquoi il a fallu qu'il pose cette satanée question ?

A sa grand surprise, Moriarty lui répondit, d'une voix peu assurée « Pour répondre à ta question, je ne vais pas par quatre chemins : oui, en effet, je t'aime. Je reconnais que c'est surprenant de ma part, mais c'est la vérité ! Tu n'imagines pas combien ça m'a rendu heureux de trouver quelqu'un qui soit mon égal. Et quand j'ai réalisé ce que je ressentais pour toi, tu étais avec Watson, et je te croyais heureux avec lui, jusqu'à il y a une semaine et demie ! »

Devant l'absence de réponse de Sherlock, le criminel sentit un quadruple nœud se former dans son estomac : et si ses sentiments étaient à sens unique ?

« Je… Je comprendrais si tu ne ressentais pas la même chose. Après tout, tu aimes peut-être encore John. Et puis, on n'appartient pas au même camp… »

Jim n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa litanie qu'il fut interrompu par les lèvres de Sherlock sur les siennes. D'abord surpris, le criminel consultant se laissa aller et répondit avec ardeur au baiser offert. Peu à peu, le monde semblait s'être arrêté de tourner. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux : seul semblait compter l'instant présent. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre souffle, les deux génies eurent l'impression qu'on les avait tiré hors d'un rêve. Mais tous les deux savaient que tout cela était bien réel – et c'était une chance.

Jim fut le premier à reprendre la parole

« J'en conclus que tu ressens la même chose pour moi ! »

« Très bonne conclusion ! » marmonna Sherlock, le sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux hommes restèrent sans parler pendant un moment, contemplant Londres en pleine agitation quotidienne. Tout à coup, le détective sentit la main de son alter ego se rapprocher de la sienne, dans une demande silencieuse.

Toujours sans rien dire, Sherlock posa sa main dans celle de Jim avant de la serrer doucement, puis il se risqua à poser sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du criminel consultant. Ce dernier commença à lui caresser le visage, tout en jouant rêveusement avec quelques boucles rebelles.

Cette tendre quiétude fut interrompue par un tonitruant « _STAYING ALIVE!_ » qui les fit sursauter « Toujours la même sonnerie, hein ? » se moqua gentiment Sherlock

« On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes ! » répondit Jim qui décrocha « Ici Moriarty ! » « **Salut, boss !** »

« Ah, Seb ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu m'appelles ? »

« **Oh, rien de bien grave, je vous assure ! C'était pour voir si vous allez bien. Mais de ce que j'ai vu, il ne devrait pas y avoir matière à s'inquiéter...** »

« Une petite minute… TU M'ESPIONNES ? »

« **Je dirais plutôt que je fais mon boulot, c'est à dire vous surveiller !** » répondit le garde du corps avec malice.

« Ne joue pas sur les mots, toi ! Pour la peine, je te baisse ton salaire ! »

« **Ce qui ne sert à rien, puisque vous ne me payez pas !** »

« Oh, le menteur ! » s'offusqua Moriarty, ce qui provoque l'hilarité de Holmes.

« **On dirait que j'amuse beaucoup votre petit ami, patron !** »

« SILENCE, SEB ! »

Tandis que le consultant criminel passait un savon à son homme de main, le détective repensait aux paroles de Moran. Qui l'eut cru : les deux esprits les plus brillants du monde, destinés à s'affronter et à se haïr, finissent par éprouver des sentiments amoureux l'un envers l'autre ? En y repensant, cela fit sourire Sherlock : si jamais son frère venait à apprendre la nouvelle, il en ferait une crise cardiaque !

Pendant ce temps, Jim finissait de remonter les bretelles à Sebastian « Et que je ne te reprenne plus à me surveiller sans mon accord ! Est-ce clair ? »

« **Comme les yeux de Sherlock Holmes, monsieur !** » répondit le garde du corps, avant de raccrocher.

« RAAAH ! Il m'énerve des fois, celui-là ! Mais en même temps, c'est le seul en qui j'ai confiance… » Il reporta son attention sur son amant « Après toi, bien entendu ! »

« C'est trop d'honneur que tu me fais ! » plaisanta le détective qui déposa un baiser fugace sur le coin des lèvres de Jim qui ouvrit des yeux ronds

« Je t'ai eu ! » déclara Sherlock avec un petit sourire victorieux.

Son amant se retourna vers lui, un sourire carnassier sur le visage « Ah, c'est comme ça que tu le prends ? Attends un peu, tu vas voir ! » s'exclama t'il avant de se jeter sur Sherlock et de prendre possession de ses lèvres, leurs rires se mêlant aux soupirs de satisfaction.

Après un baiser qui semblait durer une éternité, ils se séparèrent, tout ne se quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde. Puis ils se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier de service, avec la promesse silencieuse de se revoir bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour,

Hier j'ai reçu un message en anglais qui me hurlait dessus parce que j'avais fait un clin d'oeil à la chanson _Bohemian Rhapsody_ de Queen dans le titre de ma fiction.

La personne - qui bien sûr s'est mis en mode invité - s'est permis de me critiquer gratuitement en disant que ma fiction est une "disgrâce pour la littérature et pour [ses] yeux."

Petite précision : c'est juste un clin d'oeil, et non pas un crossover. J'ai choisi cette chanson de Queen parce que c'est un groupe anglais mythique et que la thématique des chapitres tourne autour de la musique - pour rappel : Sherlock est un violoniste.

Alors, que ma fiction ne plaise pas parce que le style d'écriture ne plaît pas, d'accord (on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde).

Mais qu'on se permette de me cracher dessus juste pour un titre, alors là NIET !

Merci de prendre en compte cette petite information et essayons de nous respecter les uns les autres !

A la prochaine !

Hello, Mr or Mrs Guest,

I've just read your message about my fiction and I was quite surprised. Why so much hate on me because of a title ?

I just made a reference to Queen's song, I didn't make a crossover.

And if you want to know I choose "Londonian Rhapsody", it's because Queen is an iconic Brisitsh music group and my fiction evolves around the theme of music - after all, Sherlock plays violin.

So, if you are angry because you don't like my style of writing, I can understand. But if you only spit on me because of a FREAKING title, No !

If you want, we can discuss about it - in a more civilized way.

Thanks you and have a nice day !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : Confessions en madrigal :**

« _L'amour est une liqueur qui trouble l'esprit et trouble la raison _» Adrien Dupuy

_Clarence Terrace, quelques jours plus tard._

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Will fut surpris de trouver un Sherlock qui semblait irradier de joie « Salut, Sherlock ! Comment ça va ? »

« Hyper bien, tu n'as pas idée ! »

« Oh toi, tu as plein de choses à me raconter ! Allez, entre : tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ! »

Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans le salon, où les attendait une bonne tasse de thé

« Alors, je t'écoute : qu'est-ce qui peut bien te mettre d'aussi bonne humeur ? »

« Et bien, disons que j'ai quelqu'un ! » répondit Sherlock, un peu gêné

« C'est vrai ? Mais c'est super, ça ! Parle-moi de lui : comment est-il ? »

« Absolument génial : il est patient, attentif, aimant… Bref, le contraire de John ! »

« Voilà quelque chose qui fait plaisir à entendre. Mais maintenant, je vais te poser LA question qui fâche : qui est-ce ? »

Grimaçant, Sherlock hésita à répondre « Euh, comment te le dire… Je ne suis pas sûr que son nom va provoquer ton enthousiasme ! »

« Ah non, Sherlock : pas de secrets entre nous ! Allez, dis moi son nom ! »

Vaincu par la détermination de son meilleur ami, le détective soupira « OK, je te dis qui c'est, mais promets-moi de ne pas péter un câble ! »

« Promis ! »

Prenant son inspiration, le sociopathe déclara « C'est Jim Moriarty ! »

« Pardon ? LE Jim Moriarty ? »

« Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas la meilleure idée que j'ai pu avoir de ma vie, mais c'est comme ça ! »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'empathe « Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, ça ! C'est même doublement positif ! »

« Comment ça, doublement positif ? Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

« D'abord, parce que Moriarty ne pouvait pas mieux tomber pour toi : c'est vrai, vous êtes assez semblables tous les deux. Un peu comme les deux faces d'une pièce… Mais aussi parce que Hannibal me doit 500 livres ! »

« Attends un peu : vous avez parié ? »

« Oui, et j'ai dit que tu sortirais avec Moriarty ! Donc, quand il va rentrer – ce qui ne devrait pas tarder – mon cher conjoint va devoir préparer son porte-monnaie ! »

« Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes vraiment incroyables ! » s'exclama Sherlock en se frappant le front

« Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment ! Plus sérieusement, je suis content si tu as pu trouver quelqu'un : il était temps que tu écrives une autre page. Et puis, je préfère te voir heureux comme ça que déprimé comme la dernière fois ! »

Au moment où Sherlock allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit et Hannibal arriva, un bouquet à la main « Bonjour, Dr Lecter. »

« Mr Holmes, quelle bonne surprise : vous m'avez l'air en meilleure forme par rapport à la dernière fois ! »

« Je vous remercie. Mais dites-moi, vous enterrez quelqu'un ou quoi ? Parce que je vous vois là, avec ce bouquet de chrysanthèmes… »

Le cannibale se mit à rire « Mon cher Sherlock Holmes, sachez qu'avant d'être la fleur du deuil, le chrysanthème est la fleur symbole des amours éternels, ainsi que celle de la sagesse. Et comme cela fait quatre ans de vie commune avec Will, je me suis dit qu'il fallait marquer le coup, en quelque sorte ! »

« Tout ça est bien charmant, Hannibal, mais tu sais ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir ? Que tu m'offres 500 livres ! »

« Tu es en train de briser le charme, Will : je ne te savais pas si vénal ! »

« Ah, mais ce n'est pas de la vénalité, très cher. C'est parce que tu me dois ces 500 livres. Explique-lui, Sherlock ! »

Le détective se redressa dans son siège et déclara de but en blanc « Je sors avec Jim Moriarty ! »

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Hannibal Lecter resta bouche bée « PLAÎT-IL ? »

« C'est la vérité. Vous voyez, j'ai suivi votre conseil ! »

Passé l'effet de surprise, le psychiatre afficha son éternel sourire énigmatique « Je le constate, en effet. Et je suis content pour vous ! »

« Merci ! »

« Ce qui me ravit d'autant plus, c'est que ce soit celui qui était votre némésis. Il faut dire qu'un personnage pareil ne passe pas inaperçu ! »

« Vous le connaissez ? »

« Disons qu'un jour, il est arrivé à l'improviste dans mon cabinet. Il m'a dit d'entrée qu'il avait deviné mon identité, ainsi que celle de Will, et qu'il pouvait nous livrer à Scotland Yard, et de ce fait, au FBI. Mais il a ajouté qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention car, je cite "entre esprits supérieurs, il faut être solidaire". Il a bien fait de rajouter cet élément parce que j'étais en train de réfléchir à quelle sauce il allait être dégusté ! »

« Alors ça, c'est du Jim Moriarty tout craché ! » commenta Sherlock

« Ce n'est pas moi qui dirait le contraire. Si vous pouviez lui demander de prévenir avant d'entrer dans mon bureau la prochaine fois qu'il en a l'idée, vous me rendriez service, Mr Holmes… »

« Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir. Mais, Dr Lecter, j'aimerais votre avis sur la question… »

« Vous voulez l'avis du psychiatre, ou de l'ami ? »

« Des deux ! »

« Je vous écoute ! »

« Comment dire… Je suis à la fois content de commencer une nouvelle relation, mais je me sens aussi un peu coupable, parce que j'ai l'impression de trahir John. »

« C'est compréhensible. Mais cette culpabilité est un pas dans le deuil de votre précédente relation : vous n'êtes pas encore détaché du Dr Watson. Il faut couper ces liens, Sherlock. Vous avez désormais une bonne raison de l'oublier. »

Rassuré par ces bons conseils, le détective se sentit un peu mieux « Merci, docteur Lecter ! »

« Je vous en prie, je ne fais que mon métier ! »

Soudain, Sherlock sentit son portable vibrer. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran, il sourit en voyant qui avait essayé de le contacter

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? » demanda Will, bien qu'il connaissait la réponse

« Oui, on m'attend à Baker Street ! Au revoir ! » répondit le détective qui se dirigea vers la sortie « Et bien, bonne journée ! » lui lança l'empathe.

Dès que Sherlock quitta la maison, Hannibal se tourna vers Will qui prenait délicatement les pétales des chrysanthèmes entre les doigts « Suis-je vraiment obligé de te donner 500 livres ? »

« Tu as juré, tu dois tenir parole, Hannibal ! » répondit l'intéressé, tout en ayant les yeux rivés sur le bouquet.

Ayant une idée derrière la tête, le cannibale lui retira les chrysanthèmes des mains et renversa son amant sur le canapé « Et si je te proposais une autre alternative ? Quelque chose de plaisant pour nous deux ? »

Le sous-entendu ne manqua pas d'amuser l'ex-profiler qui passa machinalement une main sous la chemise de son conjoint « Oh, et bien, puisque tu insistes… donne le meilleur de toi-même ! » murmura Will avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre celles d'Hannibal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 : Douce sérénade :**

« _Ç'avait__ été le coup de foudre, le coup fatal, l'amour ad vitam æternam_ » Vladimir Nabokov

_Dans la même journée, au 221B Baker Street._

En faisant le trajet retour, Sherlock se demandait bien quelle surprise lui avait réservé Jim. Imaginant toutes les possibilités, le détective se prit à sourire : il fallait dire que le mot "limite" n'apparaissait pas dans le vocabulaire du génie criminel. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il ne vit personne l'attendre à l'extérieur : pas étonnant, Moriarty devait sans doute déjà l'attendre à l'intérieur.

Entrant dans la maison, Sherlock demanda « Jim ? »

« Je suis dans le salon, _Sherly-love_ ! »

Le détective sourit en entendant le drôle de surnom que venait de lui donner son amant. Dès qu'il eut défait sa veste, il se dirigea vers le salon où il eut la surprise de sa vie : Jim l'attendait, installé dans un fauteuil, et avait déjà préparé un plateau pour la dégustation des 5 heures.

En plus du thé – tradition anglaise non négociable – il avait amené des pâtisseries plus alléchantes les unes que les autres.

« Ce que tu vois te plaît ? » demanda le génie criminel avec une pointe de malice.

« Le plateau est certes très appétissant… mais je préfère de loin le plus extraordinaire de tous ! » répondit Sherlock, amusé, avant de se diriger vers Jim pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres aimées. Puis il s'assit dans le fauteuil juste à côté de celui où se trouvait son amant lorsqu'il remarqua un nouveau bouquet sur la table

« Des glaïeuls ? Symbole de la réussite ? Excellent choix pour un rendez-vous amoureux ! »

« Très bien vu. Le langage floral te passionne, maintenant ? »

« Oh, et bien depuis qu'un Irlandais – fort charmant, d'ailleurs – m'a initié à cet art, j'ai décidé de m'y mettre aussi ! »

« Je suis content de voir ton intérêt pour cette nouvelle matière ! » sourit Jim qui sirota un peu de thé

« Puisqu'on en parle, je voulais savoir où as-tu appris toutes ces choses sur les plantes ? » Suspendant son geste, Jim reposa l'ustensile. Une ride de contrariété avait fait son apparition sur son visage

« Non pas que je veux m'apitoyer sur moi-même, mais ça me renvoie à une partie de ma vie que je n'aime pas trop évoquer… »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Mes jeunes années ! Et oui, j'ai eu une enfance, tout comme toi ! »

« Mais je suppose – sans trop prendre de risque – qu'elle n'était pas si géniale que ça. »

« Bien vu. Quand j'étais plus jeune, la seule façon que mes parents aient trouvé pour communiquer entre eux était l'engueulade. Il n'y avait pas une seule journée où les assiettes ne volaient pas, les coups ne partaient pas… Bref, c'était la guerre à la maison ! »

« Sympa, l'ambiance ! C'est très différent par rapport à ma propre expérience ! » commenta Sherlock.

« Sûrement. Donc, revenons à ce que je disais : tu te doutes bien que ce climat familial n'était pas super génial. Heureusement, j'avais la chance d'avoir comme voisine ma grande-mère, Kathryn. Dès que ça chauffait, j'allais me réfugier chez elle… Au moins là, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'écoutait et qu'on m'aimait aussi – mes parents ne montrant pas qu'ils tenaient à moi. »

« Tu avais quelque part où aller, c'était déjà pas mal… »

« J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, oui. Et je passais beaucoup de temps avec elle, à parler de plein de sujets différents, tant elle était cultivée. Surtout de sa passion des fleurs, étant donné qu'elle était une ancienne botaniste. Et crois-moi, elle en connaissait un rayon ! »

« Et tu as mémorisé tout son savoir… Elle doit être fière de toi ! »

« Sans doute. J'avais 16 ans quand elle est morte. Après cela, j'ai considéré ne plus avoir de famille, et je suis parti de chez moi. La suite, tu la connais… »

« Absolument, étant donné que je fais partie de la suite de l'histoire ! »

« Et quelle suite, mes aïeux ! Je ne pouvais pas mieux tomber… » s'exclama joyeusement Moriarty, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser Sherlock.

Dans l'esprit du détective, voir le visage de son amant s'illuminer d'un sourire lui donnait un air enfantin, le rendant presque innocent – ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

« En tout cas, j'espère que ça t'a apaisé de parler de ton enfance ! »

« C'est le genre de choses que je ne confierais pas à n'importe qui… »

« Même pas à Sebastian ? »

« Euh si, c'était le seul à le savoir jusque là… »

« Je me suis toujours demandé : qui est Sebastian, pour toi ? Vous vous connaissez depuis plusieurs années, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est au-delà du professionnalisme ! »

« Rien ne t'échappe, on dirait. En effet, Sebastian n'est pas qu'un simple garde du corps… Il est en fait mon seul véritable ami ! »

« C'est ton meilleur ami ? J'en apprends tous les jours… »

« Je sais que c'est très surprenant, mais c'est la vérité ! »

« Mais alors, pourquoi il t'appelle "Boss ?" »

« C'est ce qu'on a décidé de faire quand on est en public : dans le milieu où j'évolue, montrer trop d'attachements à son staff peut être dangereux. »

« Je vois… Et sinon, où vous vous êtes rencontrés ? »

« Je l'ai connu à l'université de Cambridge, où j'ai fait mes études. A l'époque, j'étais devenu la bête noire d'un petit con – je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle – qui était le préfet de la classe. Comme j'avais osé me présenter contre lui – et lui avait pris sa place par la même occasion – il avait demandé à ses gros bras de me le faire payer. Et ces débiles ont failli m'avoir quand ils m'ont coincé dans les vestiaires et puis, il y a ce jeune homme qui est arrivé je ne sais d'où et qui leur a ordonné de me foutre la paix. L'un d'eux lui a aboyé de dégager et a dit son nom "Moran". Et là, c'est allé super vite : il les a tous rétamé en moins de deux ! C'est comme ça qu'on a fait connaissance, même si je savais déjà sa réputation ! »

« Quel genre de réputation ? »

« Oh, le genre de mec super brillant mais qui ne fichait presque rien en cours et qui était toujours prêt à la bagarre : pas du tout le profil d'un fils de Lord ! »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Déjà 8 heures ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! »

« Moi non plus ! »

Sherlock marqua une pause avant de demander d'une petite voix

« Est-ce que tu aimerais… rester dîner ce soir ? »

La réponse fut immédiate

« Comment veux-tu que je refuse une telle proposition ? Mais bien sûr que j'accepte. Il faut juste que je prévienne Seb : je vais lui donner sa soirée comme ça ! »

Tandis que Jim téléphonait à son garde du corps, le détective se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer le repas. Mais tout le temps de la confection du dîner, il angoissait un peu : il était loin d'être un pro de la cuisine. Que Jim ne s'attende pas à de la haute gastronomie !

Jetant son dévolu sur la recette d'un risotto aux crevettes, Sherlock essaya de gérer les cuissons des différents ingrédients. Mais bien sûr, les dégâts n'étant jamais bien loin, il oublia de surveiller le riz qui lui sauta à la figure comme du pop corn

« Ah, saloperie ! » pesta le génie sociopathe qui tenta de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Et comme si une catastrophe ne suffisait pas, il se brûla la main avec la poêle qui servait à faire revenir les crevettes

« Aouch ! Décidément, tout se ligue contre moi, ce soir ! »

Essayant de calmer la douleur, il passa la main sous l'eau froide

« Je sens que le dîner va être compromis… » marmonna le détective, dépité

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Jim.

« On va dire que oui, même si je ne suis pas tellement convaincu… »

En entrant dans la pièce, Jim constata par lui-même les dégâts

« Euh, il y a eu la guerre entre les torchons et les serviettes ou quoi ? »

« Ah ah, très drôle, Jim. Je dirais plutôt que ça révèle mon niveau de compétences en cuisine, qui est proche de zéro ! »

« Oh, allons Sherlock, ne sois pas trop dur envers toi-même ! » le rassura son amant.

Baissant le regard, il vit une belle plaque rouge se former sur le côté de la main de Sherlock.

« Tu t'es brûlé ? »

« Oh, c'est trois fois rien. Un peu d'eau froide et ça va passer ! »

« Ne me prends pas pour une buse, Sherlock : ça m'a l'air sérieux ! Ne bouge pas, je reviens ! »

« Où veux-tu que j'aille ? » lui répondit ironiquement le détective alors que le criminel partit dans le couloir avant de revenir deux minutes plus tard, avec des compresses et de la pommade.

« Tu ne me demandes pas comment j'ai su trouver tout ça ? »

« Te connaissant, tu as dû déjà faire le tour du proprio ! »

Souriant triomphalement, Jim se dirigea vers Sherlock et commença à le soigner, appliquant la pommade avec douceur sur ses mains et entourant la main blessée avec des compresses et des bandes de gaze. Tout le temps de l'opération, le détective fut stupéfait de voir cet aspect de la personnalité de Jim Moriarty : cet homme, capable de détruire des vies entières d'un claquement de doigts, était là, en train de panser sa brûlure et se montrait tendre.

« Et voilà, c'est fini ! Avec ça, tu ne devrais plus trop sentir la brûlure ! » déclara le criminel consultant.

« Merci ! »

Et pour être sûrs que la suite se passa sans encombres, les deux amants décidèrent de cuisiner ensemble la fin de leur dîner, avant de passer enfin à table. Le repas, bien que simple, se révéla réussi – au grand soulagement de Sherlock qui appréhendait le verdict de Jim.

Voyant l'heure tardive, le détective demanda « Tu veux rester dormir ici ? »

Intrigué par la suggestion de son amant, Jim sourit de manière perverse « Pourquoi ? Tu as des projets pour ce soir ? »

« Ne va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi, non plus ! C'est que… Je préfère que tu te reposes ici plutôt que tu appelles Sebastian. Après tout, tu lui as donné sa soirée, non ? »

« D'accord, je veux bien te croire. Allez, montre-moi ma chambre ! »

« Suis-moi, l'esprit mal placé ! » ricana Sherlock qui le mena vers la chambre d'ami.

Là, après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, le détective se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, se mit dans son lit et essaya de se plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

_Le lendemain matin_

Lorsque il se réveilla, Sherlock sentit comme un poids sur l'estomac – et pour une fois, sa cuisine n'était pas à mettre en cause. Ouvrant légèrement les yeux, il vit sur son réveil qu'il était 9 heures du matin. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il vit qu'un bras était passé autour de sa taille et semblait arrimer fermement un corps contre lui. Lorsqu'il comprit la situation, le détective se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un Jim Moriarty en train de dormir profondément.

Holmes ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'attendrissement en voyant son amant si apaisé : avec ses cheveux en bataille, il faisait penser à un poussin – Petite note interne : ne jamais lui dire ça, il pourrait mal le prendre.

Lui secouant doucement l'épaule, Sherlock tenta de le réveiller « Debout, Jim ! »

L'intéressé ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté avant de répondre d'une voix endormie « B'jour Sherly ! »

« Bonjour à toi aussi. J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu t'es débrouillé pour venir squatter dans mon lit ! »

« Mais c'est simple, Sherly : j'ai attendu que tu t'endormes pour m'installer auprès de toi. Ah, et au passage, tu es trop mignon quand tu dors ! »

Cela eut pour effet de faire rougir instantanément le détective, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard acéré du criminel consultant « Hé hé hé ! »

« Et ça t'amuse, en plus ? »

« Oh oui ! » s'esclaffa Jim, tout content.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel : son amant pouvait être un gamin quand il le voulait !

Soudain, il sentit deux bras lui attraper la taille et le ramener contre le torse de son alter ego. Ce dernier commença à passer sa main dans les cheveux du détective, qui soupira de satisfaction.

« Et si on restait encore un peu là ? Comme deux feignasses ? » suggéra Jim tout en laissant ses doigts courir le long des boucles rebelles.

« Mmh, d'accord. Quelque chose me dit qu'on n'aura pas souvent l'occasion de le faire, alors profitons-en ! »

« Voilà qui est bien parlé ! »

Et c'est ainsi que Jim Moriarty et Sherlock Holmes restèrent allongés dans le lit, enlacés et profitant de l'instant présent… jusqu'à ce que leurs portables respectifs viennent troubler leur tranquillité : l'un transmettait l'appel de Sebastian, qui demandait à son patron de venir pour des histoires de business, l'autre indiquait un message de Lestrade qui réclamait l'aide de son consultant sur une nouvelle affaire.

« On dirait que le devoir nous appelle, mon cher ! » sourit Sherlock

« Et oui, les moments amusants ont une fin ! » lui répondit Jim qui s'habilla en deux temps, trois mouvements.

Une fois prêts, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie quand Sherlock stoppa Jim « Attends ! » « Quoi ? »

« Tu vas passer par la porte de derrière. Si on nous voit ensemble, les gens vont se poser des questions ! »

« Bien vu ! Je vais prévenir Seb. Toi, vas-y, ou Lestrade va piquer une crise de nerfs ! »

« Je sais… A plus tard ! »

« A la prochaine, mon charmant détective ! » répondit le génie criminel qui lui vola un baiser avant de se diriger vers l'autre sortie.

Souriant rêveusement, le détective sortit de sa résidence, avant de prendre la direction de Scotland Yard, tout en songeant à l'avance à ses prochains rendez-vous galants…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 : Un boléro sensuel :**

« _La mesure de l'amour, c'est d'aimer sans mesure_ » Saint Augustin

_Baker Street, deux mois après…_

Comme à son habitude, quand il n'essayait pas de résoudre un crime, Sherlock Holmes jouait du violon. Mais alors qu'il aimait à interpréter des morceaux plutôt mélancoliques, depuis quelques temps, des partitions plus joyeuses étaient venues s'ajouter à son répertoire. Cela, il le devait à Jim : depuis le début de leur liaison, le génie criminel avait apporté un nouveau souffle à sa vie.

La preuve : Sherlock se mit à jouer _La vie en rose_ d'Édith Piaf avec bonne humeur. Tout faisant danser l'archet sur les cordes de l'instrument, le détective fredonna doucement le refrain – certainement la partie la plus connue de la chanson « _Quand il me prend dans ses bras, qu'il me parle tout bas, je vois la Vie en rose. Il me dit des mots d'amour, __des mots de tous les jours, et ça me fait quelque chose. __Il est entré dans mon cœur, une part de bonheur, dont je connais la cause. C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui __dans la vie. __Il me l'a dit, me l'a juré pour sa vie. __Et__, dès que je l'aperçois, __alors je sens en moi mon cœur qui bat ! _»

Nul doute qu'une telle relation changeait les choses chez le détective : il était plus souvent de bonne humeur et ça se voyait – tout le monde à Scotland Yard le lui faisait remarquer. Heureusement que personne ne connaissait la raison derrière le sourire de Sherlock, sinon cela provoquerait une crise sans précédent ! Rien que d'y penser, cela faisait rire le détective : il s'imaginait son frère en train de faire une crise d'apoplexie, Lestrade qui hurlerait « PAR PITIÉ, DITES-MOI QUE C'EST UNE BLAGUE ! », Anderson et Donovan tomberaient dans les pommes, Molly en resterait bouche bée et Watson… serait sans doute le plus stupéfait de tous !

La seule évocation de son ancien compagnon suffisait à freiner toute pensée positive : d'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, que devenait-il ? Avait-il poursuivi sa relation avec Molly ? Ou alors, il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Holmes secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces idées de son esprit : tant pis pour Watson !

Reprenant ses gammes, Sherlock laissa son esprit divaguer vers d'autres sujets. Aujourd'hui, il fêtait son anniversaire. Si bien sûr son frère, Lestrade, Mrs Hudson, Hannibal, Will et Molly le lui avaient souhaité, il n'avait pas eu de message de la part de John – ce qui ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça – mais surtout, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Jim depuis leur dernier rendez-vous. Le dernier message qu'il lui avait envoyé remontait à il y a une semaine, où il lui disait qu'il avait deux ou trois choses à régler – comprenez : deux ou trois personnes à supprimer.

Non pas que ça gênait le détective, car lui aussi avait été occupé pendant la semaine, mais ne pas avoir de nouvelles de son amant lui faisait ressentir un manque. Il se demandait bien où pouvait-il être en ce moment, et surtout, ce que Jim pouvait bien faire de son côté… Oh, il n'y avait pas matière à s'inquiéter : connaissant Moriarty, il gérerait tout d'une main de maître….

« Bon, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, je m'en rappelle ! Un, deux… »

Et il reprit ses arpèges avec entrain, en interprétant un classique de la grande musique : _La Valse _de Strauss. Tout en jouant le morceau, Sherlock commença à tourner sur lui-même, comme si il vivait le morceau. Emporté par la musique, il continuait à virevolter, tel un danseur expérimenté, tout en maniant son archet avec talent et désinvolture. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui !

Lorsqu'il arrêta de jouer, il semblait sortir d'une transe intense. Regardant autour de lui, il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé. S'attardant sur le mobilier, il remarqua aussitôt un bouquet de tulipes : il jurerait n'avoir jamais vu ce bouquet auparavant ! Et si ces tulipes n'étaient pas venues par enchantement, cela voulait dire que quelqu'un les avait déposé là pendant qu'il jouait. Mais qui avait pu faire ça ?

Posant son instrument de musique, il demanda « Il y a quelqu'un ? Je suis désolé si je ne vous avais pas entendu… »

Pas de réponse. Sherlock commençait à se demander si il n'était pas en train de devenir fou quand une voix fredonna « _Happy Birthday to you ! Happy birthday to you ! Happy birthday to you, Sherly ! Happy Birthday to you__ ! »_

Le cœur de Sherlock s'agita en reconnaissant cette voix qui lui avait manqué depuis deux mois. Et comme pour confirmer, Jim Moriarty apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, le sourire aux lèvres et une fleur de jasmin à la boutonnière.

Stupéfait, le détective resta bouche bée : il espérait que ce n'était pas un rêve et que c'était bien l'homme de sa vie qui se trouvait en face de lui.

« Hello, _babe_. _Miss me_ ? »

Cette simple phrase dissipa tous les doutes de Sherlock qui sourit et se précipita dans les bras de son amant, s'agrippant à lui, comme si il craignait de le voir disparaître dans la seconde. Le consultant criminel répondit à son étreinte en riant doucement « Je t'ai manqué à ce point ? Si j'avais su, je serais venu plus tôt ! »

« Tu n'as pas idée ! » murmura le génie sociopathe qui respirait le parfum qui imprégnait le costume de son amant.

Desserrant son étreinte, il regarda Jim avec curiosité

« Pourquoi tu es resté silencieux pendant tout ce temps ? Tes affaires se sont bien passées, au moins ? »

« Je suis désolé, si je n'étais pas appelé pendant une semaine, mais j'avais un petit souci à régler en Colombie et je voulais être sûr de n'avoir raté aucun détail avant de revenir… Et puis, je me suis réservé deux jours afin de tout préparer ! »

« Préparer quoi ? »

« Mais ta fête d'anniversaire, bien sûr ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais oublier ? »

« Non, mais… »

« Pas de mais ! Si il y a bien une chose que je ne me permettrais pas, c'est de ne pas célébrer ton anniversaire comme il se doit ! Alors, ne pense plus à rien et profite de l'instant présent ! »

« Mais c'est ce que je fais : c'est déjà génial que tu sois là pour mon anniversaire, je ne vais pas me plaindre ! » lui répondit le détective en caressant le visage de son amant, tandis que ce dernier passait tendrement sa main dans les boucles brunes de celui qu'il avait appris à aimer. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi avant que Jim ne reprenne la parole

« Bon, maintenant, allons-y ! Il est temps de célébrer ton anniversaire comme il se doit ! »

_Ellipse temporelle. Dans la soirée._

Quand Jim Moriarty disait qu'il comptait célébrer son anniversaire en bonne et due forme, Sherlock savait qu'il n'allait pas faire les choses à moitié… Et c'est ce qui s'est passé : non seulement son amant avait réservé une table dans un des restaurants les plus chics de la capitale, mais en plus il avait exigé d'avoir la terrasse pour deux, avec vue sur le petit jardin français !

« Tu n'étais pas obligé d'en faire autant, Jim… »

« Pour toi, Sherlock, je ne veux que le meilleur. Et tu mérites qu'on t'offre une soirée d'anniversaire comme tu n'en as jamais eu ! » répondit le consultant criminel en sirotant un verre de Château Margot, cuvée 1920.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le détective se demandait jusqu'où était bien capable d'aller son amant pour lui faire plaisir. Et mieux vaut ne pas lui demander, sous peine d'en voir de toutes les couleurs !

Mais l'heure n'était plus à réfléchir, mais à profiter de l'instant, comme aimait à lui répéter Jim. Ce dernier leva son verre en sa direction « Je bois à ta santé, Sherlock-love ! Et à ton anniversaire ! »

« A la tienne, Jim ! »

Et la suite ne fut qu'un émerveillement complet pour les yeux et les papilles du détective consultant car, bien évidemment, son alter ego/amant avait prévu pour ce soir un menu digne des plus grandes réceptions d'État. En voyant le défilé de plats qu'on disposa sur leur table, Sherlock confirma la chose suivante : son salaire ne lui suffirait **jamais** à s'offrir ce genre de choses.

Mais le plus surprenant arriva au moment du dessert : alors que le gâteau était posé sur la table, on entendit des bruits d'explosion. Inquiet, le détective se leva de sa chaise avant de constater, avec surprise, qu'il s'agissait de feux d'artifice qu'on tirait depuis le toit d'un immeuble. Ébloui par le spectacle, il se retourna avec un air interrogateur vers Jim, lui demandant silencieusement « C'est une de tes idées, je suppose ? »

Ce dernier se contenta de lui afficher son éternel grand sourire avant de lui faire signe de regarder le feu d'artifice. Au même instant, le bouquet final illumina le ciel avant d'afficher un message « _I LOVE U, S.H _! »

Attendri par cette marque d'affection, Sherlock s'approcha de son amant et lui murmura « Moi aussi ! »

Cette déclaration mit le feu à l'âme de Jim qui eut une petite idée « Et si on rentrait ? On va chez moi, ce soir ! »

« Déjà ? Tu es peut-être fatigué ? »

« Moi, fatigué ? La bonne blague ! Non, c'est parce que j'ai envie qu'on ne soit que tous les deux… » avança Jim en passant délicatement sa main le long du cou de Sherlock qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

« OK, on y va ! »

« Ah, génial ! » Et les deux hommes quittèrent le restaurant et prirent le taxi qui les emmena jusque dans la périphérie, devant une maison plutôt luxueuse. Alors que Sherlock se dirigea le premier vers l'entrée, Jim envoya un message à Sebastian « _Je te laisse ta soirée. Rdv demain, 11h ! _»

Une fois cela fait, le génie criminel rejoignit son amant sur le seuil de la porte et ouvrit. Tandis que le détective découvrit l'intérieur, le psychopathe sourit de manière carnassière : la soirée n'était pas encore finie…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8 : Un fandango endiablé :**

« _Ce que l'on fait par amour est toujours par delà le bien et le mal_ » Friedrich Nietzsche

**/!\Attention Lemon/!\**

Une fois dans la maison, Sherlock commença à se mettre à l'aise. A peine eut-il défait ses chaussures et sa veste qu'il sentit deux doigts prendre délicatement son menton et l'obliger à plonger ses orbes bleues dans celles noires de Moriarty. Ce dernier sortit de sa poche une superbe orchidée qui lui tendit

« Joyeux anniversaire, Sherly ! »

« Une nouvelle fleur ? Intéressant, et qu'est-ce qu'elle peut vouloir dire ? » demanda Sherlock en levant les yeux vers Jim.

L'intéressé lui répondit, avec un sourire carnassier « C'est simple : la soirée n'est pas finie et j'ai un cadeau bien spécial pour toi ! »

L'intonation employée par Moriarty fit frissonner le détective consultant qui sentit son sang battre dans ses tempes : petit à petit, un désir de plus en plus fort envahissait ses veines. Ne tenant plus, il embrassa son amant qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en continuant de presser sa bouche contre celle de son détective.

Sans prévenir, il souleva Sherlock de terre, à la manière d'une mariée, ce qui prit ce dernier par surprise « Eh ! »

« J'ai toujours eu envie de faire ça ! » se justifia Moriarty, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel : Jim restera incorrigible ! Amusé par la réaction de son homme, Jim commença à gravir les marches tout en tenant son détective dans ses bras.

Arrivés dans la chambre, il reprit possession des lèvres de son amant, tout en fermant la porte d'un mouvement de pied. C'est ainsi que Sherlock Holmes, un des esprits les plus brillants de son temps, se retrouva plaqué sur le lit de James Moriarty, son alter ego et amant. Tous deux étaient aux prises avec les vêtements de l'autre, insupportable obstacle à leur désir de plus en plus fort, et ne cessaient de se dévorer de baisers. Jim fut le plus efficace des deux car le détective était déjà à moitié nu, n'ayant plus que son caleçon pour cacher son intimité alors que le criminel n'avait que sa chemise déboutonnée.

« At-Attends ! » articula Sherlock, le souffle court et les joues déjà rouges.

Intrigué, Moriarty cessa ses baisers et regarda son amant avec inquiétude « Tout va bien, Sherly ? »

« Oui, c'est que… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de…. »

« De quoi ? »

Au regard gêné qu'affichait Sherlock, Jim eut un sourire en coin « Tiens, tiens : alors comme ça, le grand Sherlock Holmes a encore gardé sa pureté virginale ? Quelle surprise ! Et moi qui pensait que tu l'avais offerte à Johnny-_boy_... »

« Non, je ne l'ai jamais fait avec John… parce que je ne me sentais pas à l'aise pour le faire. Et il m'a dit que c'est cela qui l'a éloigné… Quelle blague ! »

En voyant le vague dans les yeux de Sherlock et le sourire amer qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres, Moriarty sentit son sang bouillonner : si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, Watson serait déjà mort. Mais il s'occuperait du médecin plus tard ; d'autres priorités l'attendaient.

« Sherlock, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît ! » Ce dernier, silencieux, obéit et fixa son regard clair dans celui de son amant.

« On s'en fout de Watson, ok ? C'est de sa faute si il n'a pas été foutu de voir la chance qu'il avait de t'avoir. Alors, oublie-le : je suis là, moi ! »

Doucement, il prit le visage de son amant en coupe entre ses mains avant d'y déposer de légers baisers

« Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi ! Tu mérites tellement mieux ! » murmura t'il.

Troublé, Sherlock se détendit petit à petit, jusqu'à devenir complètement soumis aux mains et aux lèvres expertes de son amant.

Mais lorsqu'il sentit les doigts agiles de Jim commencer à enlever la bande élastique de son caleçon, il l'arrêta « Non, Jim ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« On n'est pas à égalité ! »

Un sourire malicieux éclaira le visage de Moriarty « Oh, si ce n'est que ça… Le problème va être vite réglé ! »

Et en deux temps, trois mouvements, Jim enleva le reste de ses habits, ne laissant que son sous-vêtement. Puis il prit les mains de Sherlock et les mit sur les bords de son caleçon, tandis qu'il plaçait les siennes sur le vêtement du détective.

« Laisse-toi aller, Sherly, et fais comme moi ! » murmura t'il à l'oreille de son partenaire tout en faisant glisser le bout de tissu le long des jambes de Sherlock.

Ce dernier, avec un peu de maladresse, fit de même et bientôt, les deux amants se retrouvèrent nus comme Adam au premier jour, se mirant l'un dans l'autre. En ce moment même, Jim pouvait jurer qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau que le corps du détective : il cachait bien son jeu, le génie sociopathe ! Quant à Sherlock, il était subjugué par le dessin parfait des muscles de Jim. Qui pouvait imaginer un seul instant que sous les costumes Westwood sur-mesure, le consultant criminel cachait un corps digne d'une statue grecque ?

Doucement, les doigts de Jim commencèrent à dessiner la forme du corps de son amant, comme si il était impatient de le découvrir de manière plus approfondie. Puis, il posa ses lèvres contre la pomme d'Adam de Sherlock avant de les laisser glisser le long de son torse.

Sherlock se cambra un peu plus à chaque centimètre parcouru par la bouche avide de Moriarty. Dans son esprit, plus rien ne répondait à la logique. Tout n'était qu'instinct et sensation.

Lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Jim proches d'un endroit sensible, le détective agrippa brutalement les cheveux de son partenaire qui tressaillit de stupeur

« Eh, doucement, Sherly_-love_ ! Tu veux me scalper ou quoi ? » plaisanta Moriarty.

« Désolé, Jim... » balbutia Sherlock, encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline.

« Excuses acceptées ! Quoique, ça ne sera pas sans conséquences… » sourit l'intéressé avant de passer sa langue sur la virilité de son amant.

Ce dernier, pris par surprise, laissa échapper un glapissement de stupeur : le fourbe ! Apparemment, il avait des talents cachés, surtout au niveau de la langue !

De son côté, Jim continuait sa douce torture en titillant le sexe de son partenaire : il savait s'y prendre pour mettre le détective dans tous ses états. Mais le criminel consultant ralentit un peu le rythme : il avait d'autres projets pour son _Sherly_…

Délaissant l'intimité de son amant, il tendit la main vers sa table de nuit d'où il en sortit une petite bouteille bleu électrique.

Intrigué, Sherlock demanda « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sherly. Ce petit quelque chose va nous être utile pour la suite des événements. » répondit l'intéressé qui mit un peu de liquide sur le bout de ses doigts avant de s'en appliquer le long de sa virilité.

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps au détective pour comprendre : rien que d'y penser, il se sentit mal à l'aise.

La voix de Jim le ramena à la réalité « Sherlock, je dois t'en mettre aussi. Et autant te prévenir que c'est super froid ! »

« Ça va aller, je te fais confiance ! » le rassura Sherlock, bien que lui-même n'était pas complètement rassuré. Et ça, Moriarty l'avait bien compris.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, _love_. Dis-toi que c'est juste un moment un peu désagréable à passer. Et après… »

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, un sourire lubrique sur le visage « Toi et moi, on ira voir le 7e ciel de plus près ! »

« Quelle séduisante perspective ! » ricana le détective avant de laisser échapper un petit cri de stupeur lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Jim appliquer le liquide froid sur un endroit sensible de son anatomie. Ce dernier faisait des petits cercles afin de détendre les muscles de son partenaire. Perfectionniste jusqu'au bout, il voulait que cet instant soit inoubliable pour eux, et il fallait préparer le terrain avec maîtrise et douceur.

De son côté, Sherlock sentit son esprit se perdre dans les brumes du plaisir. Chaque mouvement de doigt dans son intimité lui faisait frôler l'extase. S'agrippant aux draps comme si sa vie en dépendait, il laissait quelques petits soupirs de plaisir franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Jim qui souriait à l'avance : jusqu'où son amant va t'il faire monter les gammes ? Cessant son petit manège, il se positionna au-dessus de Sherlock et le regarda dans les yeux, comme si il attendait son autorisation pour continuer.

Le détective était un peu intimidé : jamais il n'avait été aussi loin dans une relation et il avait peur que son inexpérience en la matière ne gâche tout. Mais il était avec Jim, sa moitié, son alter ego, son amant… Et ça, c'était une raison suffisante pour se laisser aller.

Reportant son attention vers Jim, il hocha doucement la tête « Vas-y ! »

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Moriarty pour attraper la nuque de son partenaire et rapprocher leurs visages qu'il fit fusionner dans un baiser passionné. Tout en ne lâchant pas les lèvres de Sherlock, il bougea un peu, de telle sorte que son sexe soit proche de l'endroit clé du plaisir de son amant. Doucement mais sûrement, il laissa sa virilité conquérir le territoire chaud et humide qu'il avait préparé à sa venue. Il sentit Sherlock se raidir le petit gémissement de désagrément qui s'échappa de la bouche du détective confirma sa pensée et Jim cessa tout mouvement

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, c'est juste que… Ce n'est pas de ta faute... » bredouilla Sherlock.

Jim posa délicatement son index sur ses lèvres, le faisant taire à la seconde

« Ne te justifie pas. Le principal est que tu sois bien. Alors, essaye de te détendre et apprécie l'instant ! » murmura t'il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. D'abord surpris par la rapidité de la situation, le détective se laissa progressivement dériver et répondit avec fougue au baiser.

Une fois les choses dites, Jim commença à remuer son bassin contre celui de Sherlock, de la manière la plus sensuelle possible. Il ne resta pas longtemps le seul maître de la danse puisqu'il sentit son amant prendre le rythme et onduler en même temps que lui.

Le criminel consultant ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant son amant prendre de l'assurance. Voilà qui promettait de pimenter les chose !

Délaissant les lèvres de son amant, Jim s'attarda sur la gorge de ce dernier qu'il mordilla doucement avant d'y laisser des longs baisers brûlants. Cette chaleur charnelle fit son effet sur Sherlock qui resserra ses jambes autour de la taille et agrippa avec précaution les cheveux de son amant tout en laissant le son de sa voix parvenir aux oreilles de son partenaire, lui signifiant qu'il prenait grand plaisir à le sentir en lui. Cela encouragea l'intéressé à accélérer le mouvement, ce qu'il fit de plus en plus vite. Leurs soupirs et cris de plaisir s'accordèrent à la perfection à mesure que le brasier intérieur qui les consumait prenait de l'ampleur.

Jamais l'union des âmes et des corps n'avait eu autant de sens qu'à ce moment là. Ce n'étaient plus seulement deux esprits supérieurs qui fusionnaient, c'étaient également deux corps attirés irrémédiablement l'un vers l'autre qui s'unissaient.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient rapidement de la jouissance absolue, l'instinct prit le dessus sur la raison et leurs ébats furent rapidement emplis d'un désir quasi-animal. Jim enserra les épaules de Sherlock et y planta ses ongles tandis que l'intéressé lui titillait le lobe de l'oreille du bout des dents, sans jamais ralentir leur danse infernale.

Au bout de plusieurs coups de reins, les deux amants furent happés par un orgasme puissant qui leur fit voir le septième ciel – comme l'avait promis Moriarty. Complètement épuisés mais profitant d'une plénitude immense, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas. Sherlock enfouit son visage au creux du cou de Jim tandis que ce dernier lui caressa les cheveux, jouant rêveusement avec les boucles indisciplinées de son amant.

« Et bien ! Ça, c'était du haut niveau ! » rigola Jim

« Drôle de façon de voir les choses ! » lui répondit Sherlock, malicieux.

« Hé hé, si tu le dis. Et puis, pour une première fois, tu as été fan-tas-tique, et je pèse mes mots ! »

« Merci, mais je dirais que quand on a un amant de ta qualité, on est obligé de tenir le rythme ! »

« Oh, je me sens flatté ! » s'enthousiasma Moriarty, ce qui fit rire Sherlock.

« Décidément, tu m'épateras toujours, Jim Moriarty ! »

« Mais c'est bien pour ça que tu m'aimes, Sherlock Holmes ! » répondit l'intéressé en embrassant son _Sherly._

Un silence confortable s'installa dans la chambre, laissant les deux amants profiter de cet instant de calme après la tempête.

Progressivement, la fatigue les gagna et Sherlock sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Il se blottit contre Jim et se laissa progressivement aller au royaume de Morphée « Je t'aime… » murmura t'il avant de s'endormir.

Surpris, Jim esquissa un sourire attendri avant d'aller rejoindre son compagnon dans le pays des songes. « Moi aussi… » chuchota t-il, la voix embuée de sommeil.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9 : Sonate pour un retour fracassant :**

« _Hier, mes bras t'ont entouré, mes lèvres ont tremblé sur tes lèvres, __[..__.__]__ Tu es à moi pour toujours, tu es à moi pour jamais ! Je t'aime_. » Johann Von Goethe.

_Le lendemain matin, dans la maison de Moriarty_

Sherlock fut réveillé par une sensation étrange sur le bout de son nez. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et fut agréablement surpris de voir ce qui avait troublé son sommeil : devant lui se trouvait une superbe rose rouge. Levant son regard, il vit Jim qui lui adressa son éternel sourire de Chat de Cheshire.

« Bien dormi, le Beau au Bois Dormant ? » demanda le génie criminel avec malice « Absolument ! » répondit le génie détective qui se redressa pour embrasser son amant quand une douleur lancinante dans le bas du dos l'en dissuada.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Jim, réellement inquiet.

« Oui, oui, ça va… Juste quelques séquelles de la nuit dernière… » répondit le détective avec malice, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser le criminel consultant

« Au moins, je suis sûr et certain d'avoir marqué mon empreinte sur toi de manière durable ! » dit-il avant de se baisser pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amant qui sourit à cette attention.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Jim vint ensuite se coller à Sherlock dans une étreinte à la fois tendre et passionnée tandis que ce dernier passait sa main dans les cheveux noirs de son alter ego.

« Dis moi, qu'as-tu pensé de la soirée d'hier ? » demanda le génie criminel.

« Ce que j'en ai pensé ? Sans doute que c'était la meilleure soirée d'anniversaire de ma vie ! »

« Ah, je savais que ça te plairait ! Et puis-je savoir quelle partie était ta préférée ? »

Réfléchissant rapidement, le détective répondit « Mais tout était absolument parfait. Et quand je dis tout, je dis bien **tout **! » ajouta t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Voilà qui me rassure ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, maintenant ? »

« Oh, et bien… Et si on restait là, encore un peu ? Histoire de prolonger le plaisir. »

« Mmh…. Idée acceptée ! » répondit Moriarty qui posa sa tête contre le torse de Sherlock.

Installés dans un silence agréable, les deux amants profitèrent de la présence de l'autre sans émettre un seul mot… jusqu'à ce que Sherlock pensa tout haut « Et dire qu'il a fallu attendre tout ça… » Cela ne manqua pas de titiller la curiosité de son alter ego qui leva les yeux vers lui « De quoi tu parles, Sherly ? »

« Hein ? Oh, rien… »

Se redressant sur son coude, Jim fixa ses orbes noires dans celles du détective « Si tu crois que tu peux me mentir aussi aisément, tu te trompes, mon mignon ! Allez, dis moi ce qui te passe par la tête ! » Le détective consultant reporta son attention vers le plafond

« Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose… C'est juste que je me faisais la réflexion qu'il a fallu attendre ma rupture avec Watson pour voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui me comprendrait. Et que je suis passé à côté de quelque chose pendant tout ce temps… »

Soudain, Sherlock sentit deux doigts lui prendre délicatement le menton et l'obliger à poser son regard sur celui de Moriarty « Écoute, Sherly. Je sais que ce que tu as vécu dernièrement t'a laissé une belle cicatrice, mais oublie Watson ! Il ne fait plus partie de ta vie désormais, alors que moi, j'y suis à présent ! »

Il reprit son souffle avant de reprendre « Et puis, quand tu dis que tu es passé à côté de quelque chose, tu n'es pas le seul à te faire la remarque : moi aussi, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir raté une étape quelque part. Mais maintenant qu'on est là, tous les deux, je me dis qu'il valait mieux s'en rendre compte tard que de ne jamais le savoir. Tu ne penses pas ? »

« Si, tu as raison. Je suis désolé de t'embêter avec mes états d'âme : je ne suis pas un grand expert dans les relations amoureuses… »

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu m'embêtais ? Non ! Alors, ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit – ni pensé, d'ailleurs. Et puis, ça devait être frustrant d'avoir à vivre avec un QI de crevette comme Watson tous les jours… »

Cette remarque fit éclater de rire Sherlock « On peut dire les choses comme ça, oui ! C'est vrai que des fois, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir perdu en plein milieu de mes explications ! »

« Ce qui prouve mon point de vue ! » déclara Jim, fier de sa trouvaille

« Exactement. » répondit le détective qui déposa un baiser sur le front de celui qui le comprenait le mieux.

Passant une bonne partie de la matinée dans le lit, les deux génies restèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock décida qu'il était temps pour lui de regagner Baker Street – sait-on jamais, Lestrade pourrait avoir besoin de lui. Jim n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de se séparer déjà de son amant, mais il comprenait : à force de trop traîner par ici, le détective allait finir par provoquer la curiosité de Scotland Yard, et si on venait à découvrir leur liaison, Sherlock risquait de tout perdre en une fraction de seconde. Et cela, le génie criminel ne le supporterait pas.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de prendre le café dans le salon, la porte s'ouvrit et Sebastian Moran fit son entrée « Bonjour, patron. Mr Holmes ! »

« Bonjour Seb ! Tu es à l'heure ! »

« Toujours, boss. Ah, et pendant que j'y suis, bon anniversaire, Mr Holmes ! »

« Merci ! » répondit poliment le détective

« Puisque tu es là, Seb, et si tu raccompagnais Sherlock jusqu'à chez lui ? » demanda Moriarty

« Euh, c'est gentil, Jim, mais je préférerais prendre le taxi. Si on me voit arriver en limousine, je sens que ça va faire sensation. Et puis, si tu as des affaires à régler, mieux vaut avoir ton numéro deux sous le coude, non ? »

« Tu marques un point, Sherly. Il faut rester prudent ! »

Sitôt le café terminé, le détective commanda un taxi qui arriva deux minutes plus tard. Après avoir salué Jim et Sebastian, Sherlock s'installa dans le véhicule et prit la direction de Baker Street. Tandis que le taxi s'éloignait, Sebastian s'adressa à son employeur « Dites patron, vous auriez pu me le dire franchement… »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

L'ex-militaire eut un sourire entendu « Oh, ne me faites pas l'innocent, vous savez très bien de quoi je parle ! Il fallait juste me le dire que vous vouliez avoir la maison pour vous deux ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines, mon pauvre Seb' ? »

« Oh, c'est bon, patron, j'ai très bien compris ce que vous avez fait hier soir avec Holmes, et ce n'était certainement pas une partie d'échecs ! » ricana l'homme de main, ce qui agaça son boss « Seb, sois gentil et arrête de te mêler de ma vie privée ! OK ? »

« C'est compris, boss ! Je ne me mêlerais plus de votre vie sexuelle et sentimentale ! »

« SILENCE SEB ! »

_Ellipse temporelle. Devant Baker Street_

En descendant du taxi, Sherlock Holmes avait le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres : jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Jim avait complètement transformé sa vie depuis le début de leur relation et le détective lui en serait à jamais reconnaissant pour ça.

Mais alors qu'il avait franchi le seuil de la porte, une odeur nouvelle vint lui titiller les narines : il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir senti ce parfum avant… Après avoir humé l'air une seule fois, le détective reconnut sans difficulté le délicat parfum de brins de lavande. Or, il était certain de ne jamais avoir acheté de lavande auparavant. Seule alternative possible : quelqu'un était venu déposer ces fleurs chez lui. Enlevant sa veste et son écharpe, il se dirigea vers le salon où il trouva un petit bouquet de lavande sur la table basse. Alors qu'il essayait de savoir comment ce bouquet a pu finir dans son salon, une voix dans son dos retentit « Ah, tu es rentré ! »

Se retournant, Sherlock crut faire une attaque cardiaque : devant lui, se tenait John Watson, habillé d'une chemise à carreaux et d'une paire de _jeans_ bleu foncée. Il affichait un air amical, bien loin du rictus méprisant et froid d'il y a presque trois mois.

Stupéfait, le détective balbutia « T-t-t-toi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et comment es-tu entré ici ? »

« J'ai le double des clés, tu te souviens ? » lui répondit simplement le docteur.

Sherlock se pinça l'arête du nez : il venait de se rappeler de ce petit détail !

« Oui, je m'en rappelle, en effet. Et je suppose que tu es celui qui a amené ce bouquet de lavande ici ? »

« En effet, c'est moi ! Je me suis dit que ça amènerait une petite touche de couleur dans la maison. Et puis, j'étais venu pour te parler… »

« Quand tu dis que tu es venu me parler, est-ce que tu veux dire que tu viens discuter ou m'insulter ? »

Watson esquissa un sourire amer avant de répondre « Je suis bien venu pour discuter. Et si on s'asseyait pour en parler ? »

Hochant légèrement la tête, le génie sociopathe invita John à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du sien. Une fois les deux hommes installés, Sherlock prit la parole

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes assis, je t'écoute… »

Le docteur prit une légère inspiration avant de se lancer « Avant toute chose, je suis venu m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. Je n'aurais jamais du te dire ces horreurs… » « À la bonne heure ! C'est bien de t'excuser, même trois mois après ! » remarqua Sherlock d'un ton sarcastique.

« Je sais, j'ai été un vrai connard, mais laisse-moi terminer, s'il te plaît. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Je disais donc que je m'en voulais de t'avoir parlé comme à un moins que rien. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Sherlock, et ça, personne ne peut te l'enlever ! »

L'intéresse resta silencieux : un tel déballage de gentillesses, ça cache forcément quelque chose… et il allait le savoir tout de suite « C'est bien sympathique tout ce que tu me dis, mais je suis sûr que tu n'es pas venu jusqu'ici que pour ça. Et si tu allais dans le vif du sujet, tout de suite ? » « Décidément, rien ne t'échappe, on dirait. Effectivement, je suis venu te parler d'autre chose : je voulais qu'on ait une conversation au sujet de nous deux… »

« Allons bon, voilà autre chose ! »

Le médecin eut un petit sourire triste « Je savais que ça allait te rebuter, mais je te prie de m'écouter. Ce qui s'est passé avant notre dispute était un vrai désastre… »

« Sans rire ? » « Je n'ai pas fini, Sherlock. Je reconnais qu'on a laissé quelque chose filer un mauvais coton et que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons tenté quoi que ce soit pour freiner tout ça… »

« Ah, la bonne blague ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Le jour où je t'ai vu avec Molly, figure-toi que je voulais te demander d'aller au restaurant avec moi, histoire qu'on rétablisse une relation à peu près normale. »

John semblait sincèrement surpris en entendant cela « Je… Je ne savais pas du tout que tu voulais faire ça ! »

« C'était histoire de te faire une surprise… Mais bon, c'est comme ça ! »

« Oh, Sherlock, je… Si tu savais combien je suis désolé ! »

« Oui, j'ai compris, on ne va pas y passer la journée dessus. » répondit sèchement le détective.

« Euh, oui, c'est vrai… Mais tu sais, ces mois passés loin de Baker Street m'ont beaucoup fait réfléchir et ça m'a ouvert les yeux sur notre relation. Depuis le début, c'était moi qui ne faisait pas d'efforts : j'aurais dû me montrer plus compréhensif avec toi, plus patient… Je savais pourtant que d'être en couple était quelque chose de nouveau pour toi et qu'il fallait un peu de temps pour t'adapter à chaque étape. Mais j'ai voulu tout, tout de suite… C'était complètement stupide ! »

Le détective se redressa dans son siège et braqua ses orbes claires sur le docteur « Et si tu allais à la conclusion de ta réflexion ? »

« Et bien, j'en ai conclu qu'il fallait prendre un nouveau départ… »

« C'est ce que j'appelle une très bonne décision. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec Molly… »

A ces mots, Watson se leva et prit la main de Sherlock dans la sienne « Non, Sherlock. Quand je parlais d'un nouveau départ, je parlais de notre relation ! »

« Quoi, comment ça ? » demanda le détective, bien qu'il avait la certitude de connaître la réponse. Et ses craintes furent confirmées « Sherlock, j'ai beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, la réponse est toujours la même : je t'aime et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Molly me l'a fait remarquer, et m'a reproché mon attitude envers toi – elle-même s'en veut de t'avoir fait du mal. Je sais que ce que je t'ai fait subir est impardonnable, mais je ce que je ressens pour toi est toujours aussi vivace… Aussi, j'aimerais te demander si tu accepterais qu'on se redonne une seconde chance ! »

Là, dire que le chaos régnait dans le palais mental de Sherlock était un doux euphémisme : notre détective ne savait plus quoi penser à cet instant. Certes, il avait rêvé que John revienne, mais maintenant il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, son ancien petit ami ne comptait plus dans le paysage. Comment faire ?

Sentant le regard de Watson sur lui, le détective se tourna vers ce dernier qui continuait à le fixer, une lueur d'espoir dans ses prunelles. Soupirant de désespoir, le génie sociopathe répondit « Bon, j'accepte que tu reviennes vivre ici, mais je ne veux pas reprendre notre relation tout de suite ! » « Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. J'attendrais ta décision… Mais déjà, que tu m'acceptes de nouveau ici est quelque chose de génial. Merci ! » répondit le docteur en prenant le détective dans ses bras, sans voir la lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Sherlock…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10 : Une bien triste mélodie :**

« _L'amour qui naît subitement est le plus long long à guérir_ » Jean de la Bruyère

_Ellipse temporelle. 221B Baker Street, quelques jours plus tard…_

Assis sur le bord de son lit, Sherlock contemplait les rues de Londres qui s'agitaient, comme à leur habitude. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne savait plus quel chemin prendre depuis le retour de John à Baker Street. Ce dernier était complètement différent par rapport à la dernière fois : patient, calme, prévenant, tendre… Bref, le petit ami idéal.

Mais le détective avait été clair sur ce point : ils ne se remettraient pas ensemble tout de suite. Et John semblait l'avoir accepté… pour l'instant ! Car si il savait que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour lui cacher son idylle avec Jim Moriarty, il deviendrait fou !

D'ailleurs, en parlant de l'intéressé, Sherlock pâlit : il ne faut **surtout pas** qu'il vienne ici ! Sinon, il court le risque de se faire prendre ! S'emparant de son téléphone, il composa le numéro de son génie criminel préféré et attendit qu'il décroche… ce qui fut le cas !

« **Oui ?** »

« Jim, c'est moi ! »

« **Hey, Sherly-love ! Comment ça va ? Dis, ça fait un moment que tu ne m'as appelé !** »

« Il faut que je te parle… »

« **Attends, je vais faire un saut chez toi, comme ça, on pourra discuter… ** »

« Non, justement. Je t'appelais pour dire qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ne viennes pas à Baker Street pendant un moment ! »

« **Et pourquoi donc ?** »

Le détective marqua une pause avant de reprendre « C'est John… Il est revenu ! »

« **HEIN ? Comment ça, il est revenu ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?** »

« Il tient vraiment à ce qu'on reprenne notre relation, mais moi, j'ai juste accepté qu'il s'installe ici, pas plus ! »

Le silence à l'autre bout de la ligne ne le rassura pas

« Jim ? Tu es toujours là ? »

« **Oui, je suis toujours là.** »

Oh oh : vu le ton qu'il employait, le criminel consultant était passablement énervé.

Sherlock tenta de s'expliquer « Jim, écoute : ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… »

« **C'est bon, ne te fatigue pas, Sherlock Holmes ! Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues, mais je te préviens : un tango, ça se danse à deux, et pas à trois !** »

« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« **Je vais te dire ce que je raconte : vu comme les choses se présentent, tu ne vas pas à tarder à retomber dans le panneau et tu vas te remettre en couple avec cet abruti. Et il te trompera à nouveau, et une fois de plus, tu te remettras à chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf que cette fois, Sherlock, je ne serais pas là pour te servir de lot de consolation !** »

« QUOI ? Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je nous vois, Jim. Tu t'emballes complètement ! »

« **Oh, ça m'étonnerait. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi lucide. Mais bon, je veux bien croire que je sois capable de me tromper…** »

« Puisque je te dis que tu te trompes sur toute la ligne ! »

« Ouais, ben en attendant que tu te décides, merci de ne pas m'appeler pendant un moment. Au revoir !** »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que… Attends, Jim !** »

Mais la tonalité sonnant de l'autre côté du téléphone eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur du détective. Le pire qui pouvait lui arriver venait de se produire : Jim ne voulait plus lui parler !

Baissant les bras, Sherlock ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul qu'à ce moment là. D'accord, sa relation avec John avait été tendre, mais quand il était avec Jim, il avait l'impression d'être différent, d'avoir trouvé un but à sa vie… Que son amant doutait de sa sincérité lui faisait mal à un point qu'il n'imaginait pas atteindre. Pleurant de rage et de désespoir, le détective agrippa les cheveux comme si il voulait se les arracher : pourquoi fallait-il que sa vie sentimentale soit un véritable bordel ? Pourquoi lui, Sherlock William Scott Holmes, n'avait pas le droit de goûter aux joies d'une relation amoureuse simple et sans tracas ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas John qui rentrait des courses. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il l'appela que le détective fut tiré de ses réflexions

« Sherlock ! Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider à ranger les courses, s'il te plaît ? »

Séchant rapidement ses larmes, le génie sociopathe bredouilla « J'arrive ! » avant de rejoindre le docteur dans la cuisine.

Ce dernier avait déjà commencé à déballer ses achats et à les disposer dans les placards

« Tiens, si tu pouvais me ranger la semoule et les gâteaux apéritifs dans les étagères à droite, tu me rendrais service… Eh, ça va ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Tu as les yeux rouges. Comme si tu venais de pleurer… »

Sherlock se sentit mal : il ne manquait plus que ça ! Vite, il faut trouver une excuse ! N'importe laquelle, pourvu qu'il gobe tout ! Heureusement, il ne manquait pas d'astuce et trouva un mensonge

« Oh, ce n'est rien… C'est juste que je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Anderson l'autre jour… Que c'était mérité ce qui m'arrivait et que de toute façon, qui voudrait d'un taré gay dans sa vie ? »

John ne répondit rien, mais Sherlock voyait que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs : un certain médecin légiste avait intérêt à ne pas se trouver sur sa route, sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances…

« Alors, c'est pour ça que tes yeux sont dans cet état-là ? C'est parce que ses paroles t'ont fait mal ? »

« Oui… » murmura le détective qui baissa les yeux. Soudain, il sentit deux mains prendre son visage en coupe et l'obligea avec douceur à regarder vers John qui lui adressait un sourire réconfortant. Tout en caressant du pouce le bord de ses yeux, il essayait de se montrer rassurant

« Tu ne devrais pas prêter attention à ce que dit Anderson. Il est tellement incompétent que devant toi, il se sent minable. Alors pour lui, le seul moyen d'exister est de t'attaquer sur les sujets qui fâchent. Mais moi, je sais que ce que tu vaux. Alors, ne le laisse plus te faire du mal comme ça. D'accord ? »

« Je… J'y repenserais, à l'avenir. »

« A la bonne heure ! » sourit John qui vint déposer un baiser fugace sur la joue de Sherlock qui en resta bouche bée : cela faisait longtemps que John ne lui avait démontré de tels gestes affectueux.

« Oublions Anderson. Ce soir, j'ai une petite idée du programme à suivre : je te cuisine ce que tu veux et on regarde la télé tous les deux en se buvant un chocolat chaud ! En plus ce soir, il y a une nouvelle adaptation des _Dix Petits Nègres _d'Agatha Christie sur la BBC 2 : il paraît qu'elle est vraiment très bien ! »

Souriant légèrement, Sherlock répondit « Entendu : on regarde Agatha Christie ! »

« Parfait, alors dis moi ce qui te ferait plaisir pour dîner… »

« Oh, pourquoi pas manger japonais, ce soir ? » John se mit à rire « J'ai compris. Je vais passer commande… »

Une fois leurs commandes arrivées, les deux hommes dégustèrent leur repas en regardant les infos. Tout en mangeant, Sherlock ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de penser à Jim. Le détective se demandait si ce dernier pensait encore à lui. Ou alors, il l'avait déjà rayé de sa vie…

« Sherlock ? Sherlock ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Sorti de sa torpeur, le génie sociopathe reporta son attention vers John qui le fixait, inquiet

« Un problème ? »

« C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Je te voyais les yeux dans le vague… »

« Oh, ce n'est rien. Je réfléchissais à plein de choses… »

« Je pense que tu devrais mettre ton cerveau en pause, ce soir. Ça ne te fera pas de mal ! » lui conseilla gentiment le docteur

« Tu as peut-être raison. Je vais essayer de me déconnecter… »

John lui adressa un sourire approbateur avant de revenir vers les informations. Dès que l'édition du soir fut terminée, John et Sherlock débarrassèrent le couvert et se dirigèrent vers le salon, une tasse fumante à la main. Ils s'installèrent confortablement avant le début de leur programme, chacun prenant un plaid pour se tenir chaud. Dès que les premières notes du générique retentirent du petit écran, le détective et le médecin se fixèrent sur le canapé et ne perdirent pas une miette du feuilleton. Pendant la diffusion, Sherlock sentit John se rapprocher petit à petit de lui, dans une tentative – pas très discrète – de partager une certaine intimité, comme le ferait un couple normal.

Mais dans sa tête, Sherlock hurlait intérieurement : il n'en avait rien à faire que ce soit Watson qui essayait de se coller à lui ce que le détective voulait, c'était que Jim soit là, à la place de John ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour remonter le temps et changer la conversation téléphonique de cet après-midi ! Si seulement les choses s'étaient passés différemment…

Soudain, Sherlock sentit l'épaule de John se coller contre la sienne « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, John ? »

« Mh ? Oh, rien de mal, je te rassure : je pensais que tu avais besoin d'un peu de compagnie… » répondit le docteur avec un sourire amical.

Le détective lui répondit avec un demi-sourire avant de reporter son attention vers la télévision. Il n'était pas dupe sur le petit jeu du médecin : il savait parfaitement que John montrait patte blanche pour mieux le reconquérir. Mais la marque au fer rouge de sa trahison s'était réveillée dans l'esprit de Sherlock et lui servait d'avertissement : il l'avait déjà trompé une fois, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de recommencer…

C'est cet imbroglio qui occupa l'esprit du détective jusqu'à la fin du téléfilm

« Et bien, c'était une sacrée affaire ! Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Hein ? Ah oui, je suis d'accord : ça respecte l'œuvre originale et le jeu des acteurs était convaincant ! »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives pour aller dormir. Mais alors que Sherlock allait dans sa chambre, il sentit deux bras passer autour de sa taille et l'enlacer « Bonne nuit, Sherlock ! » lui dit tendrement John

« Euh, bonne nuit à toi aussi, John ! » bredouilla Sherlock qui se défit doucement de l'étreinte amoureuse du médecin avant de fermer la porte. Une fois allongé dans ses draps, le détective passa une main dans ses cheveux : décidément, rien ne marchait normalement avec lui.

Il fallait que tout soit compliqué, même dans ses relations. Soudain, un point rouge attira son attention dans son champ de vision. Se tournant vers sa table de nuit, il vit un coquelicot posé dans un vase fin avec un petit mot en accompagnement. Prenant la carte, il l'ouvrit et en lut le contenu

« _Pour me faire pardonner, et te souhaiter __ton anniversaire avec un peu de retard. __J'ai pris __cette fleur car elle me faisait penser à toi : grandissant comme elle entend et où elle veut, elle n'en est pas moins fascinante et belle. __Et puis, tu prends les mêmes couleurs qu'elle quand tu rougis. __Tendresse. J.W. »_

Sherlock eut un sourire amer : ce pauvre Watson n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en langage floral. Si il avait ouvert un dictionnaire, il se serait rendu compte que le coquelicot n'était pas seulement que la fleur de la consolation, elle était aussi celle de la fragilité et de l'indécision. Or, ce dont le détective avait vraiment besoin, c'était qu'on l'aide à y voir plus clair dans ses affaires de cœur.

Lequel était le mieux pour lui : John ? Jim ? Il n'en savait rien et se demandait comment se sortir de cet imbroglio. N'arrivant plus à réfléchir correctement, le génie sociopathe se décida à aller dormir, pensant que la nuit lui allait porter conseil, comme le disait l'adage. Et progressivement, il se laissa porter au pays des songes, sous le regard bienveillant du coquelicot.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11 : Concerto pour trois cœurs battants :**

« _La jalousie, c'est l'amour malade_ » Natalie Clifford Barney

_Deux semaines plus tard._

Si il y avait bien une chose à laquelle John Watson était reconnaissant envers le Ciel, c'était de pouvoir revenir à Baker Street et par conséquent être près de Sherlock. Il avait beaucoup regretté de lui avoir brisé le cœur et espérait pouvoir renouer avec lui, quand bien même le détective gardait ses distance. Ou plutôt, il mettait la Tamise entre eux et ça laissait le médecin pétri de doutes : il y avait un truc qui ne tournait pas rond chez Sherlock. Comme si il lui cachait quelque chose…

Est-ce qu'il aurait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pendant son absence et qu'il continuerait à le voir en cachette ? Watson se secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées : ça serait très étonnant de la part de son compagnon… Mais si il avait beau se répéter cela, la jalousie fit entendre sa petite voix vicieuse dans sa tête « _Tu es si sûr que ça ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il a attendu sagement__ que tu reviennes ? __Mais nous savons bien tous les deux qu'il y anguille sous roche…_ »

Bien qu'il refusait de l'admettre, John avait tout de même une appréhension à laisser Sherlock seul, comme aujourd'hui, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir

« Je sors retrouver d'anciens camarades de promo. Je suis de retour en fin d'après-midi ! » prévint John qui sortit de la maison

« Entendu ! » lui répondit Holmes qui était en train de relire des dossiers de Scotland Yard.

A peine eut-il fermé la porte que le médecin fut pris d'un accès d'angoisse : qu'allait bien pouvoir faire Sherlock pendant son absence ? Oh, rien de bien méchant, de toute façon, il est trop bien occupé pour recevoir un amant… Rassuré à cette idée, John héla un taxi et prit la direction de Piccadilly Circus.

De son côté, Sherlock continua à lire quelques fichiers jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait assez. Voulant se changer les idées, il s'empara de son violon et commença à en jouer. Allant du classique à des airs plus modernes, le détective se décida à jouer un de ses morceaux préférés : _Bitter Sweet Symphony, _du groupe The Verve.

Alors que les cordes faisaient retentir les célèbres notes d'introduction, le génie sociopathe se laissa emporter par la musique et se mit à fredonner « _Cause it's a bittersweet symphony this life/Trying to make ends meet, you're a slave to the money then you die._ »

La mélodie mélancolique de la chanson ramena le détective à des souvenirs désagréables, et quand bien même il essayait d'en faire abstraction, ils revenaient sans cesse. « _I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down/You know the one that takes you to the places where all the veins meet, yeah._ »

Une larme coula le long de sa joue alors qu'il continuait de jouer sur les cordes de son violon. Toute cette tristesse, cette lassitude qu'exprimait les paroles ramenaient automatiquement ses pensées vers un certain Irlandais. Il poursuivit avec une voix tremblante « _No change, I can't change, I can't change, I can't change. But I'm here in my mold,…_ »

« _I am here in my mold. __But I'm a million different people from one day to the next I can't change my mold, no, no, no, no, no, no, no._ »

Le détective tressaillit en entendant la voix derrière lui : et dire qu'il ne pensait plus jamais réentendre cette voix au si charmant accent irlandais…

Doucement, il se retourna et vit Jim Moriarty qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, exactement dans le même costume Westwood qu'il portait le jour où ils se sont échangés leur premier baiser. En parlant de souvenir, il arborait à sa boutonnière, un camélia et un brin de jasmin, leurs fleurs respectivement offertes. Mais au lieu de se montrer fier, il semblait gêné et un peu triste

« J-Jim ? » bégaya Sherlock

« Salut, Sherly ! »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes : après deux semaines sans s'adresser la parole, être en présence de l'autre était devenu étrange.

Le détective consultant se décida à prendre la parole « Tu as l'air d'aller bien, c'est le principal ! »

Le génie criminel ricana d'un ton las « Les apparences sont trompeuses, mon cher détective. Je ne vais pas bien. Non, pas bien du tout ! »

L'Irlandais n'eut que le silence du génie sociopathe en guise de réponse… et ça lui brisa le cœur ! Il s'en était voulu pendant tout ce temps d'avoir envoyé son amant voir ailleurs si il y était et espérait que le mal n'était pas déjà fait…

« Je… Je suis venu m'excuser ! »

Intrigué, Sherlock posa son violon et fixa son attention sur celui qui partageait sa vie depuis quelques mois « Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? »

Son interlocuteur déglutit difficilement avant de reprendre « Je suis venu te dire que j'étais désolé ! Je me suis comporté comme un véritable crétin la dernière fois. Mais tu me connais, j'ai la saute d'humeur facile ! »

Aucune réponse de la part du détective, ce qui fit paniquer Moriarty

« Je… Je te supplie de me croire quand je te le dis. Si tu savais combien je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir envoyé balader comme ça… C'est que, quand tu m'as dit que Watson était revenu s'installer ici, j'ai eu tellement peur ! Je ne voulais pas te perdre… »

Soudain, il fut plaqué contre le torse de Sherlock qui l'enlaça et caressa ses cheveux avec douceur. Puis il entendit le détective lui chuchoter « Je craignais que tu ne me détestais… »

« Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? Je ne pourrais jamais te faire ça ! » s'exclama Jim, estomaqué.

Il ajouta avec un léger sourire « Je crois que je t'ai trop dans la peau ! »

Cela fit sourire le détective qui se détacha légèrement de son amant et planta son regard clair dans celui du criminel « Promets-moi que tu ne me referas plus jamais un coup pareil, Jim Moriarty. »

Ce dernier prit le visage de son amant entre les mains et murmura « Je te le promets, Sherlock Holmes ! » avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un pacte silencieux.

S'accrochant à l'un à l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, les deux génies célébraient – en quelque sorte – leurs retrouvailles. Lorsqu'il a fallu se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, les deux amants restèrent un long moment sans dire un mot, se contentant de regarder l'autre avec tendresse. Puis, Sherlock prit la parole

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour la suite ? Puisque John est là, on ne peut plus faire comme avant ! »

« Je sais bien, _love…_ Au pire, on essaye de se revoir, on se donne rendez-vous à des endroits différents – et discrets de préférence – et tu inventes une excuse bidon à Watson pour que tu puisses venir. Ça te convient ? »

« On va faire avec… Et au pire, ça remplacera l'adrénaline des enquêtes ! » conclut Sherlock avec un sourire « Oh, je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! »

_Quelques jours plus tard._

John ne savait plus quoi penser : plus il passait de temps au 221B Baker Street, plus il avait l'impression que Sherlock cherchait tous les prétextes possibles et imaginables pour s'éloigner de lui. Des fois, il lui arrivait de quitter la maison pendant plusieurs heures et de revenir tard dans la soirée. Quand le docteur lui demandait où avait-il passé la majorité de la journée, le détective lui trouvait différentes réponses : soit il était allé voir son réseau d'informateurs pour glaner quelques nouveautés soit il était parti se promener et n'avait pas vu l'heure passer ou alors, il avait rendu visite à des amis.

Néanmoins, toutes ces réponses sonnaient faux pour l'ex-militaire : il avait l'impression que le génie sociopathe avait préparé ses excuses à l'avance… mais pour cacher quoi ? Toutes ces interrogations obsédaient l'esprit de John qui désespérait de ne pouvoir reconquérir le cœur de son détective adoré. Si seulement il avait la moindre idée de ce qui se tramait derrière son dos, il en deviendrait vert de jalousie… Ce soir encore, il allait passer la soirée sans Sherlock alors qu'il lui avait proposé de venir boire un verre dans un restaurant, ce à quoi le détective avait refusé poliment mais fermement

« Allez, Sherlock ! Cela fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait de sortie où on n'était que tous les deux ! »

« Je t'assure, John, j'aurais bien voulu venir avec toi, mais comme tu peux le constater, j'ai beaucoup de travail ! C'est à croire que Lestrade veut me protéger du chômage ! »

« Je sais que tu es quelqu'un qui ne rechigne pas devant la tâche, mais pour l'amour du Ciel ! Sors la tête de ton microscope et viens prendre un verre ! »

« Je suis désolé, John, mais quand je dis non, c'est non ! Et puis, au pire, tu n'as qu'à inviter un de tes anciens camarades de l'armée ! »

Vaincu, le docteur lâcha un long soupir de frustration « Bon, d'accord, je n'insiste pas. Je risque de rentrer tard, alors ne t'inquiète pas ! »

« Entendu. Bonne soirée ! »

« Toi aussi ! » répondit le vétéran en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Une fois John reparti, Sherlock replongea dans les analyses quand, quelques instants plus tard, son portable se mit à vibrer. Sans regarder qui l'appelait, il décrocha

« Oui, Sherlock Holmes à l'appareil ? »

« **Hello,_ honey _!** »

« Salut, Jim. Comment tu vas ? »

« Et bien, viens vérifier par toi-même : je suis juste devant chez toi !** »

Intrigué, le détective écarta légèrement les rideaux et vit son amant qui se tenait devant le portillon et lui faisait un petit signe de la main « J'arrive tout de suite ! »

« **Je t'attends de pied ferme !** »

Et en deux temps, trois mouvements, Sherlock fut prêt à rejoindre son criminel préféré. A peine eut-il le temps de fermer la porte à clé que sa taille fut emprisonnée par les bras quémandeurs du génie psychopathe

« Tu sais que tu m'as manqué, toi ? »

« Je crois l'avoir compris. Alors, où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda le détective, ce à quoi le criminel consultant répondit avec un sourire

« Ah ah ! Ça, c'est une surprise ! Bon, allons-y ! Si on traîne trop, Watson risque de nous voir ! »

« C'est parti. »

Et nos deux amants prirent la direction de leur rendez-vous, sans se douter une seconde de la tournure qu'allaient prendre les événements…

_Pendant ce temps, au bar Lucky Green _

Attablé seul dans la salle du bar, John sirotait sa bière sans grand enthousiasme. Il aurait tellement voulu que Sherlock vienne avec lui : ils auraient pu passer une bonne soirée… Mais visiblement, le détective préférait mille fois la compagnie de ses tubes à essai que la sienne. Oh, il ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Combien de fois le détective avait-il répété à l'envi qu'il était "marié à son travail" ? Le docteur sourit avec amertume : de toute façon, il avait une large part de responsabilité dans tout ça, il devrait en assumer les conséquences.

En fond sonore, la radio jouait _Mr __Brightside _du groupe The Killers_. _Les paroles de la chanson semblaient avoir une résonance particulière dans l'esprit du médecin : elles racontaient l'histoire d'un homme qui est persuadé que sa compagne le trompe, mais il préfère se voiler la face et faire comme si de rien n'était, malgré la jalousie qui le ronge. Watson resta rêveur et laissait son regard divaguer sur les rues de Londres : toutes ces formes imprécises qui allaient et venaient…

Minute ! Un détail attira l'attention de l'ex-militaire : deux hommes se promenaient, côte à côte. L'un des deux laissa une drôle d'impression à John : ces cheveux bouclés, cet imperméable sombre, cette écharpe bleue… Ce ne serait tout de même pas Sherlock ? Non, ça n'est pas possible ! Il est encore à la maison, en train de travailler ! Mais une fois de plus, la petite voix de la jalousie vint lui murmurer à l'oreille « _N__e sois pas si aveugle ! Vas voir si ton Sherlock est aussi honnête que tu le crois…_ »

Ne tenant plus, le médecin paya le barman et sortit du bar d'un pas rapide. Tout en gardant ses distances, il suivit le couple dans les rues londoniennes, bousculant les passants en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Après plusieurs minutes de filature, Watson vit la destination du couple : un immeuble victorien, devenu une sorte de refuge pour les visiteurs de Londres, et dont le toit-terrasse offrait une vue imprenable sur la capitale. Se dissimulant derrière un mur, le médecin vit le couple entrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment et fermer la porte derrière eux. Attendant quelques instants, il imita ses proies et arriva dans le hall. Ne voyant personne, il décida de prendre les escaliers, en essayant de rester le plus discret possible. Tout en faisant l'ascension, John se posait plusieurs questions : et si il y avait erreur sur la personne ? Au pire, ça ne serait pas dramatique et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre… Mais il avait un doute : et si Sherlock était vraiment ici ? Avec quelqu'un d'autre ? En parlant de ça, le médecin se demandait bien qui accompagnait le détective.

Pendant qu'il laissait son esprit divaguer, John arriva devant la porte qui menait au toit-terrasse. Tournant doucement la poignée, il se glissa furtivement dehors et vit le couple assis sur un banc, contemplant le paysage. C'est lorsqu'ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre pour s'embrasser que Watson crut s'être pris une gifle monumentale. Non seulement il avait bien reconnu Sherlock toute à l'heure, mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était de voir qui était en train de s'approprier les lèvres du détective : Jim Moriarty, l'homme le plus dangereux du pays…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12 : Pagaille en cantabile**

« _Il est plus moi-même que je ne le suis. __N__os âmes __sont pareilles._ » Emily Brontë

Sherlock ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'en ce moment : être ici, auprès de Jim et dominant Londres de toute sa hauteur… Que pouvait-il rêver de mieux ? Alors qu'il regardait l'horizon, il sentit une légère pression sur ses doigts, ce qui lui fit reporter son attention vers son amant qui le fixait, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Souriant légèrement, le détective se pencha doucement vers le génie criminel, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait l'autorisation. Ravi, ce dernier ne perdit pas une seconde et vint prendre les lèvres convoitées contre les siennes.

Puis, lorsque tous deux jugèrent nécessaire de reprendre leur souffle, ils se séparèrent, à regret

« Alors, on n'est pas bien, ici ? » demanda le criminel consultant en caressant du bout des doigts le visage de son amant

« C'est une très bonne idée que tu as eu. Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit avant, mais maintenant, je sens que je vais m'y plaire ! »

« Tant mieux pour toi ! » lança une voix contrariée derrière eux.

Surpris, les deux amants se retournèrent et virent – avec effroi – que John se trouvait derrière eux, et il avait l'air _**très**_ mécontent

« John ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Sherlock, choqué

« Oh, rien. Je vois que tu es très occupé… MAIS PAS À FAIRE DES EXPÉRIENCES ! » explosa le médecin, ce qui fit tressaillir le détective qui commença à reculer.

« John, écoute… Je peux tout t'expliquer ! »

« Oh, je n'en doute pas, puisque maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu laissais une telle distance entre nous. Tu voyais quelqu'un dans mon dos ! »

Cette remarque ne manqua pas de faire réagir Jim

« Regardez qui nous fait un scandale : le même pauvre type qui n'a pas hésité à aller s'envoyer en l'air avec Molly alors qu'il était encore en couple ! Je me marre ! »

« Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir demandé votre avis, Moriarty ! » feula Watson.

Le criminel darda ses prunelles noires sur le médecin et gronda « La prochaine fois que vous me parlerez, il est dans votre intérêt de prendre un autre ton. Suis-je clair ? »

Sentant la tension monter d'un cran, Sherlock essaya de calmer John « Écoute, John, je peux comprendre que tu sois énervé, mais… »

« Heureusement que tu comprends, tiens ! Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, ce mec m'a ficelé une bombe autour du cou et a essayé de te tuer je ne sais combien de fois ! Et voilà que tu tombes amoureux de lui : c'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais il faut que tu saches que j'ai appris à le connaître pendant ton absence. Et au risque de te blesser, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne m'a pas laissé tomber quand j'étais vraiment mal… »

Le détective regretta ses paroles à la seconde quand John empoigna fermement le col de sa veste et le secoua comme un prunier

« T'es devenu complètement stupide ou quoi ? Tu ne t'es pas demandé une seule seconde si il n'était pas en train de te manipuler comme un vulgaire pantin ? »

« Hé, crétin fini ! Si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, viens me le dire en face ! » l'appela Moriarty, très remonté contre Watson

« Aucun problème, je m'occupe de vous tout de suite ! »

Et alors que l'ex-militaire allait s'en prendre au criminel consultant, le cliquetis d'un revolver se fit entendre. Les trois hommes se retournèrent et virent Sebastian Moran qui braquait son arme vers John

« Si j'étais vous, Watson, je ne bougerais plus d'un centimètre ! »

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et dans la seconde suivante, apparurent Hannibal, Will, Lestrade et Molly qui reprirent leur souffle.

« Tout va bien, Sherlock ? » demanda l'empathe.

« Visiblement, le Dr Watson est sur les nerfs ! » répondit Hannibal, impassible.

« John ? Sherlock ? Jim ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? » demanda Molly qui avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

Quant à Lestrade, il braquait son arme sur Jim.

« Ne bougez pas, Moriarty ! »

« Oh, je n'en ai pas l'intention, inspecteur Lestrade ! » répondit l'intéressé.

« Greg, je crois que vous allez avoir besoin de renforts. Parce que c'est quatre personnes que vous allez arrêter ! » lui dit John.

« Comment ça ? »

« Non seulement vous allez arrêter Moriarty, mais aussi son homme de main Sebastian Moran, ainsi que ces deux messieurs ! »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Si vous aviez des connaissances au sein du FBI, ils vous diraient que ces deux hommes sont recherchés pour meurtres et actes de cannibalisme – surtout pour un. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Hannibal Lecter et Will Graham, les "Amants Meurtriers". Et si vous me demandez comment je le sais, c'est simple : j'ai mené ma petite enquête en voyant que Whillem et Khristian Sieger ne sont pas trop connus. Mais leurs visages en revanche, correspondent aux avis de recherche lancés par le gouvernement américain ! »

Lestrade en resta bouche bée « Qu-Quoi ? »

Il se tourna vers Holmes « Répondez-moi franchement, Sherlock : vous étiez au courant ? »

« Oui, je le savais. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, ils n'ont jamais tué d'innocents. Si il y a moins de voyous à Londres, c'est en partie grâce à Hannibal ! »

« C'est une façon de voir les choses ! » bredouilla Molly, cachée derrière l'inspecteur.

« Une minute : il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. Comment vous avez su qu'on était là ? » demanda Jim

« Will et moi passions dans les parages quand nous avons entendu les éclats de voix, du Dr Watson. Comme j'en ai conclu qu'il avait découvert un secret fort fâcheux, nous nous sommes précipités pour porter assistance à Sherlock ! » répondit le psychiatre.

« OK pour vous, mais quid de Lestrade ? »

« J'ai reçu un message d'urgence du portable de Sherlock. Comme je ne savais pas la gravité de la situation, j'ai décidé d'y aller immédiatement. Et Molly a tenu à m'accompagner ! »

Le détective se pinça l'arête du nez « C'est de ma faute : j'ai du le faire par réflexe ! »

« Je ne t'en veux pas, Sherly-love ! »

« Qu-Quoi ? Attendez là, stop ! Pourquoi vous avez surnommé Holmes ainsi ? Est-ce qu'on peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? » s'agaça Greg.

On lui fit un topo rapide de l'histoire. Plus il en apprenait, plus Lestrade pâlissait à vue d'œil. Lorsqu'il eut tout entendu , il murmura d'une voix blanche en se laissant tomber au sol

« Dites-moi que c'est une blague, par pitié… »

Il esquissa un sourire mi figue, mi-raisin « Décidément j'en aurais vu de toutes les couleurs. Je crois bien que c'est le genre de nouvelles qui mettrait Mycroft dans tous ses états ! »

« Hé hé ! Ça doit être marrant à voir ! » ricana Jim.

« C'est bien amusant, tout ça, mais vous oubliez un détail : on peut pas laisser Holmes et Moriarty ensemble. C'est juste pas possible ! » s'écria John.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda Seb.

« Parce que – sans vouloir vous vexer – votre patron n'est pas un partenaire approprié pour Sherlock ! »

« Parce que vous vous considérez comme étant le plus approprié peut-être ? Rappelez-moi ce qui s'est passé, il y a trois mois… » ironisa Will.

Sentant un conflit approcher à grands pas, Lestrade essaya de temporiser les choses

« Bon, s'il vous plaît, essayons de ne pas nous entre-tuer, merci ! Maintenant qu'on a établi la situation, voilà comment je vois les choses : si il y a bien une seule personne qui a les clés en main pour dénouer la situation, c'est Sherlock Holmes ! »

L'intéressé sentit ses jambes flageoler : il redoutait cet instant depuis que John avait fait irruption sur le toit-terrasse. Mais là, il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière… Il ne savait plus qui choisir : John ou Jim ? Il sentait le chaos prendre possession de son palais mental

« Sherlock, ça va ? » demanda Will, inquiet.

« Mh ? Oh… On va dire que oui… » marmonna le détective, pas très convaincu.

« Tu as du mal à te décider, hein ? »

« On ne peut rien te cacher, Will ! C'est vrai, je ne sais plus où j'en suis… »

« Il n'y a pas à tergiverser, Sherlock : tu reviens avec moi, point à la ligne ! » déclara John.

« Bah voyons ! Comme si tu avais le pouvoir ! » ricana Jim, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

La situation aurait pu tourner au vinaigre si Molly Hooper n'avait pas eu le cran de prendre les choses en main

« STOP ! Avant tout, je voudrais parler à Sherlock Holmes, en privé… S'il vous plaît ! »

« Messieurs, écoutons la demoiselle et retirons-nous quelques instants ! » déclara Hannibal en menant les autres à la porte.

Une fois seuls, Molly et Sherlock s'assirent sur le banc « Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, la légiste répondit « Je… voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je m'en veux d'avoir brisé ton couple. Je venais de rompre, une fois de plus, et quand John m'a parlé de ses ennuis sentimentaux, je… J'ai cédé ! C'est plus tard que je me suis rendu compte du désastre. Alors j'ai demandé à John d'arrêter ses conneries et d'assumer ! »

La jeune femme avait la respiration nerveuse et les mains tremblantes : certes, elle s'était débarrassé d'un poids immense, mais elle avait peur. Peur que Sherlock ne soit rancunier envers elle… Soudain, elle sentit la main de Sherlock se poser doucement sur sa tête et lui caresser les cheveux. Surprise, Molly leva les yeux vers le détective qui lui adressa un sourire amical

« Tu sais, Molly, je ne t'en ai jamais réellement voulu. Le seul vrai responsable, c'est John, pas toi ! Et puis, tu restes la meilleure assistante qu'un détective puisse avoir ! »

Molly sourit en repensant à la période où elle avait aidé Sherlock à résoudre ses enquêtes quand John et lui s'étaient fâchés après son faux suicide. Soulagée, elle enlaça le génie sociopathe « Merci ! »

D'abord surpris, ce dernier répondit timidement à l'étreinte amicale de la jeune femme.

Se redressant, la légiste déclara « Maintenant, et si on discutait de ton dilemme ? »

Pendant ce temps, derrière la porte, les esprits s'échauffaient entre John et Jim

« Je ne vous laisserais pas toucher à un seul cheveu de Sherlock ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est déjà fait… Quoique, il n'y a pas que les cheveux que j'ai touché ! » ricana le criminel avec un sourire pervers

« Comment ça ? » demanda le médecin avant d'ouvrir des yeux ronds, signe qu'il avait compris « VOUS AVEZ OSÉ ? »

« Et ouais ! Sherlock et moi, on s'est envoyés en l'air et c'était génial ! »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Dites-moi que vous plaisantez, Moriarty ! » blêmit Lestrade.

« J'ai bien peur que non, cher Inspecteur Lestrade ! » répondit Hannibal, avec un sourire en coin, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir Sebastian.

« Mais dites moi, Dr Lecter, vous et Mr Graham étiez au courant de toute l'histoire depuis le début, non ? »

« C'est exact : Sherlock s'est souvent confié à nous ! » affirma Will.

« Je vois… Bon, mon boss ne me dit pas tout, mais je n'ai pas trop de mal à deviner ce qui s'est passé quand je ne suis pas là ! » ajouta le garde du corps, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

« Seb, tu n'étais pas obligé d'en rajouter ! » le sermonna Jim.

« Je sens que ça va être long… » marmonna Greg qui se massait les tempes.

L'ex-profiler reporta son attention vers les deux prétendants

« Dites moi tous les deux, j'ai une question à vous poser… »

« QUOI ? » répondirent les deux hommes en chœur.

« J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui pourrait amener Sherlock à choisir l'un ou l'autre. Et un seul à la fois ! » ordonna t'il avec fermeté.

Hannibal sourit : c'est fou comme le charisme de son amant ressortait quand il se montrait autoritaire.

« Bon, commençons par vous, Watson ! »

« Je pense que Sherlock devrait me choisir parce que j'ai un train de vie stable… »

« Pour ne pas dire ennuyeux ! »

« Ah Lecter, ne commencez pas ! Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, donc : j'ai un train de vie stable, je suis fou amoureux de lui… »

« Visiblement pas assez, au vu des derniers événements ! »

« CHUT ! Je reprends : et j'ai le projet de passer le reste de ma vie avec lui ! »

« Très charmante perspective ! » ricana le psychiatre.

« Je n'avais pas souvenir d'avoir demandé votre avis, Dr Lecter ! » siffla Watson.

« S'il vous plaît, gardons notre calme ! Bon, à votre tour, Moriarty ! »

« OK, c'est parti. Je pense que je serais un partenaire plus approprié pour Sherly parce que je suis la personne qui le comprend le mieux – c'est vrai, on est assez semblables, tous les deux… »

« Vous omettez un détail : contrairement à vous, Sherlock n'a pas d'intentions meurtrières ! »

« Laissez-moi finir ! Je reprends : je suis raide dingue de lui… »

« On l'avait remarqué ! »

« BORDEL, LECTER ! Et pour finir, j'ai un argument de taille : moi au moins, je n'irais jamais le tromper ! »

« Et une pique pour conclure ! Vous ne perdez pas votre verve ! »

« Venant de vous, Lecter, je prends ça comme un compliment ! »

« °°Des fous ! Je suis entouré de fous !°° » pensa Lestrade, au bout du rouleau.

Il fixa la porte, attendant désespérément qu'elle s'ouvre. Il espérait que Sherlock prenne vite sa décision pour enfin boucler cette histoire. Soudain, comme si ses prières avaient été entendues, la voix de Molly leur parvint à travers la porte

« C'est bon, vous pouvez remonter ! »

« Très bien, messieurs, c'est l'heure de vérité ! Allons-y ! » déclara Sebastian.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13 : La symphonie finale**

« _Sois heureux, c'est le dernier vœu que forme mon cœur brisé_ » George Sand

Aussitôt, tout le groupe revint à la surface

« Alors, quel est ton verdict ? » demanda Will.

« Tu vas bien voir, cher empathe. Mais autant te prévenir que ça n'a pas été évident… »

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, ça se comprend ! »

Sherlock lui adressa un sourire amical avant de se tourner le reste du groupe

« Avant toute chose, messieurs, je voulais m'excuser de vous avoir fait attendre. Je voulais être sûr de faire le bon choix, aussi ai-je pris le temps de bien peser le pour et le contre ! »

« Vos excuses sont acceptées, Mr Holmes ! » répondit Sebastian.

« Bon, maintenant que vous avez bien réfléchi à la question, est-ce qu'on va enfin savoir qui est votre petit ami ? Ce n'est pas pour vous mettre la pression, mais je n'en peux plus d'entendre ces deux phénomènes de foire se battre comme des chiffonniers à votre sujet ! » demanda Greg.

« OH, C'EST BON TOI ! » lui répondirent les intéressés, pas très contents d'être surnommés ainsi.

« Notez que ça n'arrivera pas souvent, mais je suis d'accord avec Lestrade ! Ils n'ont pas arrêté de se chamailler depuis toute à l'heure ! » soupira Sebastian.

« Hé, Seb ! Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, tu es sensé me soutenir ! » rouspéta le consultant criminel.

« S'il vous plaît, messieurs : je crois que Sherlock voudrait s'exprimer à présent ! » demanda poliment Molly qui se tourna vers l'intéressé et posa sa main sur l'épaule du détective en signe d'encouragement

« Vas-y, mon génie ! C'est à ton tour de jouer, désormais ! »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le détective posa sa voix avant de parler

« J'ai pris une décision qui risque de surprendre beaucoup d'entre vous, mais je suis sûr et certain de ne pas regretter ce choix… et j'ai décidé de poursuivre ma relation avec Jim ! »

Dire que les réactions manquaient à ce moment là sous-estimeraient l'impact qu'a eu les paroles du détective sur le groupe : Moriarty lâcha un long soupir de soulagement, Will esquissa un sourire malicieux, Hannibal arqua un sourcil interrogateur, Molly sourit avec tendresse, Sebastian murmura un « J'en étais sûr ! » triomphant, Lestrade, sous le choc, tomba à la renverse et quant à John…

Et bien, disons que le docteur Watson crut que le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Sherlock, son Sherlock avait décidé de se séparer de lui… pour aller vivre avec celui qui fut leur pire ennemi, deux ans plus tôt. Tout cela lui semblait irréel, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Jim se précipiter vers le détective pour le prendre dans ses bras.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit que la partie était finie. Ce que vint lui confirmer Sebastian

« Vous savez, Doc, quand la partie est terminée, il faut savoir se montrer beau joueur et tirer sa révérence, si vous me suivez… »

Ayant compris le message caché, l'ex-militaire tourna les talons et quitta la terrasse, le cœur lourd et les yeux brûlants, sans adresser un dernier regard à celui qu'il avait aimé et qu'il avait perdu pour de bon.

De leur côté, le reste du groupe accepta – progressivement pour certains – le nouveau couple formé par les cerveaux les plus brillants de leur époque.

« Bon, tout est bien qui finit bien, on dirait… Enfin, pas pour tout le monde ! » conclut Lestrade qui essayait de se faire à l'idée qu'il allait être amené à croiser Moriarty plus souvent.

« Le bonheur des uns fait inéluctablement le malheur des autres, cher Lestrade ! » remarqua Hannibal, philosophe.

« Pas faux. Enfin bref, on a le fin mot de l'histoire, c'est déjà ça ! » déclara Sebastian qui gardait un œil sur son patron qui était toujours en train d'enlacer son détective.

De son côté, Molly regardait les deux amants avec un air attendri et murmura « Sheriarty… », attirant l'attention de Jim et de Sherlock vers elle

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais, Molly ? » demanda le détective

« Oh, trois fois rien. J'étais en train de penser à un surnom pour votre couple ! »

« Seigneur, on est mal barrés ! Bon, dis-nous à quoi tu pensais, Molly ! » soupira Moriarty, bien qu'il craignait d'entendre quelque chose de complètement dingue… ce qui ne rata pas

« J'avais pensé à "Sheriarty" ! C'est pas mal, non ? »

« QUOI ? Hors de question que tu nous surnommes ainsi ! » s'écria Jim, scandalisé, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser Sebastian qui essayait de se retenir de rire.

« Quelque chose t'amuse, Seb ? » grommela le génie criminel.

« Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, mais le surnom que Mlle Hooper vous a donné… ça vous va plutôt bien ! »

« Si c'est pour me dire ça que tu l'ouvres, Moran, tu peux économiser ta salive ! »

« Du calme, patron. Et moi qui croyait que vous ayez le sens de l'humour… »

« Il a une bonne répartie, votre garde du corps ! » remarqua Lecter avec un amusement non dissimulé

« S'il vous plaît, Docteur, n'en rajoutez pas ! »

« Mh, tout bien réfléchi, je crois qu'en effet, "Sheriarty" n'était pas vraiment approprié… »

« Ah, merci ! »

« En revanche, "Jimlock", ça sonne mieux ! »

« Alors là, _NIET_ ! Aucun des deux ne me convient ! » s'énerva Jim, déclenchant l'hilarité de Seb, Lestrade, Hannibal et Will.

« Mais bouclez-la, vous aussi ! »

« Oh, mais tant que j'y pense, il y aussi le "Hannigram" ! » s'exclama Molly

« Le quoi ? » demanda Greg qui avait perdu le fil.

« Je crois qu'elle parle d'Hannibal et moi, Lestrade ! » lui répondit Will.

« Bien que je vous apprécie, Mlle Hooper, j'aimerais exprimer mon désaccord par rapport au surnom que vous nous avez trouvé. » répondit le psychiatre.

« Mais je ne vous impose rien, Docteur Lecter. Je ne faisais que suggérer ! » répondit la légiste.

« On préfère ! » grommela Jim, amusant Sherlock.

« Ne sois pas aussi grognon, Jim. Tu serais plus adorable avec un sourire ! » murmura le détective en déposant un baiser sur le haut du crâne de son amant.

Comme par hasard, cela adoucit la mauvaise humeur du génie criminel

« Bon, d'accord, je me calme. Mais parce que c'est toi qui me le demande ! »

« Comme c'est mignon ! » sourit Sebastian.

« Seb… Tu peux arrêter de te foutre de ma pomme, s'il te plaît ? »

« Entendu. Seulement si vous arrêtez de nous prendre pour des poires… »

« Très bien répliqué ! » s'esclaffa Molly.

« Mais je rêve ! » soupira Moriarty qui se frappa le front.

« Pour être franc, Mr Moriarty, je crains que Mr Moran n'ait été à bonne école avec vous, au niveau de la répartie ! » suggéra Greg avec malice.

« Lestrade, soyez gentil et gardez vos réflexions pour vous ! »

Et c'est dans cette ambiance folle que le petit groupe passa le reste de la soirée, sur le toit terrasse d'un vieil immeuble de style victorien. Lorsque minuit approcha, l'assemblée improvisée décida de retourner à ses pénates – surtout après que Lestrade ait promis qu'il n'arrêtait ni Jim, ni Seb ni les "Amants Meurtriers". Tous prirent la direction de leurs domiciles respectifs – sauf Jim qui avait décidé de suivre Sherlock.

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant le 221B Baker Street, les deux amants remarquèrent que tout était éteint.

« Tiens, John n'est pas encore rentré ? » demanda le détective.

« Je ne sais pas. Allons voir ! »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée et pénètrent dans la demeure. Lorsqu'il alluma la lumière, Holmes avait la sensation que quelque chose avait changé pendant son absence. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'avança dans le couloir que le détective comprit ce qui n'allait pas : toutes les affaires de John avaient disparu. Non, pas disparu : elles avaient été emportées par leur propriétaire légitime.

« Et bien, il a été efficace ! Il n'y a plus rien ni dans sa chambre ni dans son bureau ! » remarqua Moriarty qui faisait le tour de toutes les pièces.

« Je vois ça, oui… Si tu me cherches, je suis dans ma chambre, en train de me changer ! »

« D'accord ! »

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, Sherlock remarqua une enveloppe avec son nom inscrit dessus. Il n'eut aucun mal à savoir qui était l'auteur du message : la calligraphie de Watson était reconnaissable entre toutes. S'asseyant sur le bord du matelas, il ouvrit la missive et découvrit une lettre :

_Mon cher Sherlock,_

_ Suite à ta décision de ne pas poursuivre notre relation, j'ai __choisi__ de quitter le 221B Baker Street __car je sais que mon remplaçant viendra s'y installer tôt ou tard. __Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles __écrire un nouveau chapitre sans m'y inclure, car je n'ai pas su voir l'immense chance que j'avais d'être aux côtés __d'un homme aussi extraordinaire __que toi __et j'ai été l'artisan de ma propre disgrâce. __Bien que nos chemins doivent se séparer à présent, __je tenais à te souhaiter le meilleur __pour la suite et espère que tu sois heureux._

_ Merci pour tout_

_ John Watson._

Après la lecture de ce message, le détective sentit son cœur se serrer : il pouvait ressentir le chagrin du docteur à travers ses lignes. Sherlock se sentait un peu coupable de lui avoir causé une telle tristesse, mais il avait fait un choix…

« Je peux entrer ? » La voix de Jim fit redescendre le détective sur terre

« Hein ? Ah oui, tu peux ! »

Le génie criminel arriva dans la chambre.

« Et bien alors, on traîne ? » demanda t-il avec le sourire.

Son regard se baissa et il vit la lettre. La ramassant d'un geste rapide, il parcourut les lignes écrites par Watson avant de plier la lettre et de la poser sur la commode. Puis il vint s'asseoir à côté du détective et lui caressa le visage.

« C'est ça qui te met dans tous ces états ? »

Le détective hocha doucement la tête.

« C'est plus fort que moi, Jim. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir mal pour Watson : après tout, on a partagé pas mal de choses ensemble… »

Il sentit les doigts du criminel se poser subrepticement sur ses lèvres, comme pour lui intimer l'ordre de rester silencieux.

« Ne te justifie pas, Sherlock. Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi, aujourd'hui. Mais l'essentiel maintenant, c'est qu'on soit là, tous les deux. Tu ne penses pas ? »

Le génie sociopathe sourit légèrement.

« Si, c'est vrai ! C'est ce que j'ai voulu et maintenant que je t'ai là, avec moi, je ne te lâche plus ! »

Et sur ces mots, il se pencha pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Moriarty. Ce dernier sourit avec malice.

« Mon pauvre Sherlock, ce n'est pas ça qui va me retenir… Il va falloir d'autres méthodes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » ajouta t-il, la voix prenant un ton désireux.

« Oh, si ce n'est que ça, le problème va être vite réglé ! » plaisanta le détective qui reprit possession des lèvres de son amant tout en le faisant basculer sur le lit, ce qui n'allait pas déplaire au génie criminel…

_Deux jours après… _

En revenant de l'aéroport, Mrs Hudson avait un teint resplendissant et des souvenirs plein la tête. Ah, elle avait vraiment hâte de raconter son tour du monde à Sherlock et John. En parlant d'eux, elle espérait qu'ils se soient réconciliés entre temps : la dernière fois qu'elle les avaient vus, ils s'étaient disputés au sujet d'une affaire et ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole pendant un long moment… Enfin bon, elle était contente de retrouver sa bonne vieille Angleterre natale, son bon vieux temps gris et sa bonne vieille maison du 221B Baker Street qui l'attendait bien sagement.

Après avoir posé ses valises et rangé toutes ses affaires, elle décida de rendre visite à ses colocataires, histoire de prendre de leurs nouvelles…

Lorsqu'elle s'avança dans le couloir, elle entendit la voix de Sherlock ainsi que celle d'un autre homme qui provenaient du salon… mais pas celle de John ! Intriguée, elle entra

« Ah, Sherlock ! Comment allez… MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE ? »

En effet, ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux pouvait surprendre beaucoup de monde : comme à son habitude, Sherlock était allongé sur son canapé préféré sauf qu'au lieu d'être sur l'accoudoir, sa tête était posée sur les jambes de Moriarty qui lisait un livre tout en jouant de temps en temps avec les boucles indisciplinées du détective.

En entendant l'exclamation de la logeuse, les deux hommes levèrent la tête en même temps

« Ah, Mrs Hudson, content de vous revoir ! Vous avez une mine radieuse ! Vos vacances se sont-elles bien passées ? »

« Mais Sherlock, que fait cet homme ici ? Et où est John ? »

Ce fut Jim qui lui répondit « Chère Mrs Hudson, si j'étais vous, je prendrais une bonne tasse de thé et m'installerais dans le fauteuil le plus proche, parce qu'il va falloir vous accrocher ! C'est qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses pendant votre absence… »


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14 : Rhapsodie pour deux génies**

« _L'amour triomphe de tout_ » Virgile

_Certains passages en italique indiquent un changement de langue._

_Quelques semaines plus tard._

Si au début Mrs Hudson avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que Sherlock Holmes était désormais en couple avec Jim Moriarty – en plus d'apprendre que ce dernier s'installait à Baker Street – au fur et à mesure, elle avait fini par apprécier ce nouveau colocataire qu'elle trouvait charmant.

En revanche du côté de Scotland Yard, la nouvelle provoqua un scandale, malgré les efforts déployés par Lestrade pour préparer psychologiquement son équipe à encaisser le choc : beaucoup ont failli faire une attaque cardiaque, notamment Donovan et Anderson qui avaient fait un malaise.

Et si la police avait du mal à avaler cette couleuvre, dans les hautes sphères, la pilule ne passait pas non plus, surtout pour Mycroft qui découvrit la liaison de son jeune frère avec l'homme qui faisait trembler les gouvernements. Et à votre avis, où est-ce qu'il a entendu parler de ça ? Dans la presse, bien évidemment ! Car une telle histoire ne pouvait faire que le bonheur des médias… Mais tout cela importait peu pour les deux amants.

D'autant plus que Jim avait décidé de donner un petit coup de main à Sherlock pendant des enquêtes plus difficiles : grâce à ses connaissances du milieu criminel, il était un atout pour le détective – même si ce dernier soupçonnait que cela n'était qu'une excuse pour être près de lui, et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Depuis, entre deux affaires, les deux génies logeaient au 221B Baker Street, et profitaient pleinement de leur nouvelle vie… quand bien sûr, ils ne recevaient pas la visite surprise de l'aîné des Holmes qui s'assurait que Moriarty ne maltraitait pas son petit frère. Cela finissait souvent par la scène suivante : Mycroft se précipitant vers la sortie, poursuivi par un Jim enragé qui lui envoyait toutes les insultes possibles et imaginables à la figure, tandis que Sherlock essayait de calmer les pulsions meurtrières de son petit ami.

Mais depuis quelques temps, le grand frère de Sherlock n'avait pas fait son apparition dans les parages, ce qui dans un premier temps soulageait les deux amants, mais très vite soulevait des interrogations : qu'est-ce qui pouvait maintenir l'éminence grise du gouvernement – et des services secrets britanniques – occupé à ce point ?

Ils eurent la réponse quelques jours plus tard, lorsque Jim et Sherlock étaient dans les locaux de Scotland Yard, en train de travailler sur une affaire de cambriolages spectaculaires.

« C'est bizarre… Le criminel s'est débrouillé pour ne laisser aucune trace pouvant le confondre. Les seuls indices qu'on a sont ces empreintes de chaussures et ce bout de tissu. On n'est pas bien avancés ! » grommela Sherlock, contrarié d'être bloqué

« J'ai appelé Seb pour lui demander de me sortir tous les voleurs de niveau international qui correspondraient au profil. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un cambriolage se passe sans effusion de sang ! »

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi… »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit

« Frappez avant d'entrer ! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! » s'énerva le détective qui se détourna de son microscope pour faire face à son frère qui venait de faire son entrée

« Bonjour à toi aussi, mon cher frère. Jim. »

« Mycroft »

« Alors, comment ça se passe ? »

« On n'est pas plus avancés que ça ! » lui répondit Sherlock qui passa une main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il était agacé.

Tout en réfléchissant à son enquête, il remarqua que son aîné semblait être de meilleure humeur qu'à son habitude : une bonne nouvelle en perspective ?

« Mycroft, puis-je te poser une question indiscrète ? »

« Je te répondrais selon le degré d'indiscrétion ! »

« Tu as l'air de meilleure humeur qu'en temps normal. Est-ce que je dois conclure qu'une nouvelle réjouissante ait illuminé ta journée ? »

« Je vais pouvoir te répondre, cher petit frère : en effet, je suis content d'apprendre que Lestrade ait accepté mon invitation à prendre un verre avec moi ce soir ! »

« Ah ah ! En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Vous qui n'arrêtiez pas de soupirer après ce charmant inspecteur, on peut enfin dire que les choses avancent ! » déclara Jim avec un grand sourire.

« Une petite minute : comment êtes-vous au courant ? Sherlock, rassure-moi : tu ne lui as rien dit ? »

« Oh je te rassure, je n'ai pas eu à le faire : comme il me l'a souvent dit, il a des yeux partout ! »

« Exactement, mon petit Sherly. »

« Oh, seigneur… Bon, je vais devoir me faire à cette idée, de toute façon… »

Au même instant, Lestrade frappa à la porte

« Sherlock ? Je vous cherchais justement ! »

« Si c'est pour me demander si j'ai trouvé des résultats, j'ai le regret de vous dire que non ! »

« Et merde ! C'est à croire que ce type est méthodique ! »

« On s'est fait la même réflexion ! » attesta Moriarty

« Bon, je vous laisse travailler tranquille… Appelez-moi si vous avez du nouveau ! »

« ENTENDU ! »

Avant de quitter les lieux, Lestrade se tourna vers Mycroft

« Au fait, Mycroft, je voulais vous demander… C'est toujours d'actualité, notre rendez-vous ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Oh rien, c'était pour vous demander la permission que j'invite une autre personne, si bien entendu cela ne vous dérange pas ! »

« Mais pas du tout, Greg ! » répondit l'éminence grise, soucieuse de faire plaisir à l'homme qu'il aime en secret

« Si j'étais Mycroft, je commencerais à me poser des questions ! » chuchota Jim à Sherlock.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi ! » lui répondit le détective.

Et leurs soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'on frappa à la porte « Oui, entrez ! »

Aussitôt apparut une charmante jeune femme brune « Excusez-moi de vous déranger, messieurs, je voulais savoir ou puis-je trouver… »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Lestrade et un sourire radieux apparut sur son visage « Ah, Greg ! Je te cherchais justement ! »

Ce dernier prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et déposa un baiser chaste sur sa tempe avant de se tourner vers les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce

« Messieurs, permettez-moi de vous présenter Isla Page, enseignante en sciences politiques à l'université d'Oxford. Et c'est surtout ma petite amie ! »

A ce moment là, le très flegmatique Mycroft Holmes eut un mal de chien à contenir sa déception tandis que Sherlock et Jim essayaient de ne pas éclater de rire.

« Ma chérie, je te présente Sherlock Holmes et Jim Moriarty, mes deux consultants professionnels ! »

« Enchanté, Mlle Page ! Vous êtes absolument ravissante : je comprends mieux pourquoi Lestrade a succombé à votre charme ! » salua poliment Moriarty en faisant un baisemain à la jeune femme

« Mlle Page ! » dit simplement Sherlock en adressant une poignée de main amicale.

« C'est moi qui suis honorée de vous rencontrer, messieurs. Greg m'a beaucoup parlé de vous : il n'arrête pas de me dire combien il vous est reconnaissant de l'aide que vous lui apportez ! »

« Encore heureux, tiens ! Non, sérieusement, c'est bien normal qu'on l'aide : les criminels sont de plus en plus inventifs de nos jours ! »

Lestrade reporta son attention sur Mycroft qui se tenait à l'écart, droit comme un I.

« Ah, j'ai failli me montrer incorrect. Isla, j'aimerais te présenter un autre allié majeur : Sir Mycroft Holmes, membre important mais officieux du gouvernement, et qui est également le frère aîné de Sherlock ! »

« Et dire que vous alliez m'oublier, Lestrade ! Mademoiselle, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer ! » répondit Mycroft en faisant un baisemain.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Mr Holmes ! »

« Et bien Greg, vous jouez les cachottiers, à présent ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir présenté votre charmante compagne plus tôt ? »

« Disons que je voulais attendre un peu avant de faire les présentations. Et puis, comme c'est elle que je voulais amener en invitée supplémentaire, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez faire plus ample connaissance ce soir, autour d'un verre ! »

« Cela aurait été avec grand plaisir, Lestrade, mais je viens de recevoir un message du Premier Ministre qui m'informe d'une réunion ce soir et je crains de ne pouvoir être des vôtres ! »

« C'est dommage. On peut remettre ça à une autre fois, si vous voulez. »

« Ce sera avec plaisir. »

Satisfait par la réponse, Lestrade s'éloigna avec sa petite amie. Une fois l'inspecteur parti, Jim lança d'un ton narquois

« Oh, ça alors ! Ce n'est vraiment pas de bol : Greg a déjà quelqu'un d'autre ! A croire que cette soi-disant réunion tombe à pic pour éviter l'humiliation… »

Agacé, le plus âgé des Holmes se tourna vers les deux génies, très contrarié

« Vous étiez au courant, c'est ça ? »

« Alors là, pas du tout ! Je reconnais que Greg nous a bien eus sur ce coup-là ! » expliqua le détective, l'air sérieux. Qu'il ne garda pas longtemps car le voilà qui essayait de se retenir de rire « Mais là, j'avoue que ta tête déconfite était vraiment à prendre en photo ! Là, tu as dû connaître un sacré ascenseur émotionnel ! »

« Franchement, Sherlock, tu pourrais avoir l'élégance de respecter mon désarroi ! Mais qu'ai-je fait au Bon Dieu pour mériter un frère cadet pareil ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à te plaindre auprès de Père et de Mère pour m'avoir conçu ! »

« Par pitié, ne ramène pas nos parents dans la conversation ! » s'énerva son frère.

Moriarty s'approcha de lui et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule

« Je reconnais Mycroft qu'on a été trop loin, veuillez nous excuser. Mais je crains qu'il ne va falloir faire une croix sur Lestrade. Dites vous qu'il reste de l'espoir… »

« Comment ça ? »

Se mordant la lèvre, Jim fit signe discrètement à Sherlock de se préparer à partir

« Oh et bien, vous pouvez toujours trouver une consolation. Prenez Anderson, il fera l'affaire ! » pouffa Moriarty avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou, talonné par Sherlock, hilare, sous les insultes et cris de rage de Mycroft.

Une heure après, les deux amants arrivèrent à Baker Street, en train de rire de la déception de Mycroft.

« N'empêche que ton frère peut être drôle quand il le veut… Enfin, même si c'est surtout malgré lui ! »

« En tout cas, je me suis bien amusé ! Si j'étais Lestrade, je ferais attention à ne pas le laisser s'approcher d'Isla : on ne sait jamais ! »

Alors qu'ils s'avancèrent, Mrs Hudson les accueillit sur le pas de la porte

« Ah, vous êtes là. Cela tombe bien, parce que vous avez de la visite ! »

« Ah bon ? Qui est-ce ? »

« Un certain Mr Sebastian Moran. Il dit qu'il a des informations pour vous, par rapport à votre enquête… »

« C'est bon, on connaît. Merci, Mrs Hudson ! »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le salon où les attendait le second de Moriarty, assis dans le canapé, et qui tenait un dossier.

« Salut, boss. Mr Holmes ! »

« Salut, Seb. Alors, du nouveau ? Dis-moi que oui, parce que nous, on n'avance pas ! »

« Dans ce cas, considérez-moi comme votre sauveur ! »

« Pas trop tôt : on t'écoute ! » commanda Moriarty qui s'assit dans son fauteuil, imité par Holmes.

Moran leur tendit le dossier afin qu'ils puissent lire le contenu.

« Ça m'a pris du temps, mais j'ai trouvé. Messieurs, le seul cambrioleur de classe internationale connu pour n'avoir jamais fait couler le sang lors de ses vols se nomme Arsène Lupin ! »

« Un Français ? »

« Ouais, exact. Dans le milieu, il est surnommé "Le gentleman" et ce n'est pas qu'un titre. Voyez son CV : il est plutôt bien rempli ! »

« A cambriolé plusieurs riches particuliers en France, a pillé les comptes en banque de quelques pontes américains, a fait main basse sur les dossiers secrets de l'armée chinoise… Et ben, il est prolifique ! »

« Comme vous dites, Mr Holmes. J'ai appelé quelques contacts pour en savoir plus : il est aussi intelligent que vous deux. Il va y avoir du sport ! »

« Enfin un truc intéressant ! Depuis le temps que je demandais un peu d'action ! » s'exclama Jim « Je suis curieux de savoir où ce petit jeu va nous mener… » ajouta Sherlock quand son portable se mit à vibrer. Regardant son écran, il vit que le numéro appelant était inconnu. La curiosité étant trop forte, il décrocha

« Allô ? »

« **_Bonjour_, _Monsieur Holmes._ Je suis ravi de faire enfin la connaissance du meilleur détective de Grande-Bretagne !** »

« Arsène Lupin, je suppose ? »

« **En personne, _Monsieur_. J'ai cru comprendre que vous enquêtiez sur moi, ce qui me flatte beaucoup… Mais je pense qu'on vous a déjà fait les présentations, non ? C'est bien pratique d'avoir Jim Moriarty et Sebastian Moran comme alliés !** »

« Comment il a su ? » grommela Moran.

Sherlock lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton avant de reprendre « J'aimerais connaître la raison de votre appel, Mr Lupin. Seriez-vous en train de me provoquer ? »

Un rire se fit entendre « _Grands dieux, Monsieur_ ! Ce serait folie que de vous sous-estimer, vous et votre compagnon ! Non, je vous appelais parce qu'à partir de maintenant, notre petit duel à trois commence. Et je suis homme à aimer le challenge et celui-là ne manquera pas de piquant ! »

« Ce Frenchie n'en rate pas une ! » fulmina Moriarty.

« **Restons courtois, Mr Moriarty : entre vrais gentlemen, tâchons d'entretenir un minimum de respect !** »

« Bon, et bien, entendu : ce sera encore plus amusant quand je vous mettrais la main dessus ! »

« Nous verrons cela. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir vos talents à l'œuvre. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. _Au revoir, Monsieur Sherlock Holmes_ ! »

Lorsque la tonalité sonna creux, Sherlock raccrocha « Bon, voilà qui est dit ! Alors Jim, prêt à relever le défi ? »

Il sentit la main de son amant se poser sur la sienne

« Sherlock, si tu es prêt, alors je le suis ! »

« Très bien : les affaires reprennent ! »

FIN ?


End file.
